Heroes from Across Time
by Ralphy Simoun
Summary: Orochi is resurrected and decides to add another world in his mysterious realm. With two great villains in the same alliance, will the heroes of AVALANCHE be able to coexist with the warriors of the Three Kingdoms and the Warring States? Preludes for now
1. Prelude 1: The Heroes of Fantasy

Author's Note(s): Welcome to this story named "Heroes from Across Time". It's basically a crossover between Warriors Orochi and Final Fantasy VII. Yeah, it's been done before but give it a shot. You might actually like it. So to get things going each chapter, I've included a prologue introduction similar to the game itself. Plus, instead of bringing things too far, I've included preludes in order to take things slow and hype the oncoming chapters. I have a few tricks up my sleeve and I think some of you would be confused without these preludes.

* * *

**Prelude 1 – The Heroes of Fantasy**

_With Orochi's revival thanks to the powers of his mystic strategist Da Ji, he once again used his mystical powers to defy time and space in order to search for more powerful warriors across time, either to use for his army or to have as worthy opponents. This time, he looked toward the future, hundreds of years ahead. He found another time period where warriors and weapons are stronger than ever. This impressed Orochi and decided to use those assets to his own advantage. With his supernatural power, he is able to add another location into his realm, a location simply known as Gaia._

The view of a small village called Nibelheim could be seen. An army of pale, demonic looking soldiers remained still from afar with their weapons ready.

The leader of his army, Orochi, The Serpent King, stood in the rear. After his loss against the mighty warriors from Japan and China, he is reawakened soon after. He was stronger than he ever was before. In the grip of his hands was a menacing scythe. All his notable officers were absent from this mission so Orochi had to fight any worthy enemies himself. "I sense great power from that village," he said in his slow eerie voice. He raised his scythe and pointed forward. "Now, attack. Endow chaos to this village! I want a mighty warrior to show his face to me."

Orochi has heard of all the mighty warriors that lay in Gaia. If he could find them out, then the warriors of the Coalition army would not stand a chance.

The soldiers charged roaring with weapons in hand. They wrecked havoc along the village. The scream and suffering of each villager raised morale of the Orochi army.

"Death befalls any who stand in my path!" Orochi exclaimed as he looked on at the destruction of the village.

As the chaos ensued, two warriors couldn't retreat and leave it as it is. One of which was a young blonde haired man who carried a large sword known as the Buster Sword while another was a young woman who used her fists as a weapon. They had the courage to face an enormous army with a party of two. They rushed into battle with the Orochi army and started to defend the the unsuspecting soldiers of Orochi.

From a distance, Orochi could see the commotion in the front line. He finally found a few enemies that are worthwhile. "Surround them," he ordered his soldiers. "I will test if these two…." Orochi lifted his scythe and focused to regain his strength. "…are worth the effort."

The blonde young man jumped high and slashed a soldier down with a high impact slash. "Tifa, do you need any help?" he asked at his partner. He parried a few shots from the pale soldiers and pushed them into each other.

The other remained busy fighting soldiers in close quarter combat whilst dodging slashes. She was a young woman with long black hair. She used a pair of gloves as her main weapon. "Don't worry, Cloud. Just doing fine here." she replied after kicking a soldier away. She proceeded by delivering a haymaker to an oncoming soldier.

Orochi was slightly amazed on how just two warriors could have the bravery to take on his army. "Hmm, they seem skilled," Orochi said. He pointed at the two from afar and looked at his soldiers. "More!" He wanted to put them to the test of becoming a worthy opponent for him.

In the height of the moment, Orochi ordered a halt. A tense silence filled the air. Wind could be heard flowing into leaves. Orochi walked past his soldiers and approached the front line where the warriors are.

The two warriors were overwhelmed by the sight of the ultimate evil, Orochi.

"I am Orochi," he began. "You two have proved to be powerful. What are your names, _heroes_?"

The male answered daringly. "I'm Cloud Strife." He readied his large sword for action. "So, was it _you_ who brought us to this world?" he asked, "The uprooting of the ground, the pitch black dawn, and the light that surrounded everything; you caused all that? For what?"

Orochi was amused at this man's bravery. "Yes," he answered simply, "I plan to test humanity's greatest warriors, whether they are from the past, present, or the future." He couldn't help but be tempted to test this hero's capabilities. "I see you are a bold one. Let's see how bold you are against the wrath of the Serpent King. I challenge you to a duel, hero, in one condition."

Cloud remained to hold his sword in front of him. A condition made by a villain is bound to turn out in disaster yet, with the way things were, he realized that if he defeated Orochi now, everything would be back to normal. "What kind of a condition?"

Orochi swung his scythe and pointed it towards Cloud. "If I win, you shall be executed for your audacity."

"And if I win?" he bravely asked once more.

Orochi replied with a chuckle. "_If_ you can win, I shall bring your world back to its time period. Agreed?"

"Cloud, don't do it!" warned Tifa. She held him back by his shoulders. Simply by looking at the Serpent King, Tifa knew Orochi had untold power within. "He's too strong! You'll never beat him alone!"

Cloud thought for a while. His skills were already good yet the might of Orochi could be a new challenge for him. He was able to face another great evil in the past: Sephiroth. Cloud closed his eyes in determination. "Tifa, get back," he said coldly. He opened his eyes with a stern look. "Orochi," he said. "I accept!!!" He charged and attempted a few strong strikes at the Serpent King.

Orochi had blocked Cloud's strikes. "Good," he said with interest. Orochi slashed downwards only to be blocked as well.

Cloud started to execute different kinds of slashes. He fought with great ferocity fueled by hatred, the hatred he's been saving for another evil, namely Sephiroth.

Orochi was hit a few times from Cloud's attacks. "I see," he uttered, "Now, it's my turn." Orochi swung his scythe but it was parried by Cloud. Cloud's sword blocked Orochi's scythe under the curved blade. "Don't bother," Orochi said. He smacked Cloud in the face several times with the handle of his scythe. After his opponent was weakened, Orochi swung as hard as he could. The force of the swing resulted in Cloud crashing to the ground a few yards away. "Is that all you have?" Orochi taunted. "You fight like you do not cherish anything."

The insults made Cloud even more determined to fight. His confidence and strength got him to his feet. He charged at Orochi with determination. "There's not a thing I don't cherish!" he yelled. Cloud jumped and slashed his sword downwards. He repeated by slashing sideways. These unleashed two blade-like beams in a form of a cross targeting the Serpent King.

Orochi dodged in the nick of time. As Cloud landed back to the ground, Orochi lifted his scythe and drove it to the ground, releasing a huge electric shockwave attack.

Cloud flew across and tumbled upon landing. _Damn it_, he thought. Cloud was already diluted from the shockwave. He tried to get up, only to be greeted with a slash from Orochi. Cloud gave out a shout in pain before falling to his knees and eventually, the ground.

Orochi jumped and delivered another immense shockwave attack which led to Cloud flying like a rag doll and landing face first to the ground. "Do you surrender, hero?" Orochi interrogated. "Would you rather live and join the side of my blade or die by it?" With that, Orochi decided he wasn't going to get an answer and simply walked away.

Cloud struggled to get up but the last two attacks proved too much for him.

Orochi grabbed Cloud by the neck. His claws nearly pierced through the hero's neck. "Pathetic weakling," Orochi uttered. The Serpent King slammed Cloud towards the ground. At this point, Cloud was unconscious. "Remove him from my sight. I do not want to see his feebleness!"

Two soldiers approached in order to take Cloud away. Suddenly, a flying kick came towards one of them. The other received a spinning kick as well. It came from Cloud's ally, Tifa. "Orochi," she said. "I challenge you!"

"You?" Orochi asked. He didn't want to waste his power on a weak one yet he didn't how powerful she was. Instead, Orochi turned around, walking away. "You are not worthy to face me," he said as he left. But as he walked, he sensed Tifa charging at him. In the exact moment, he caught her by the neck with his claw-like hands. "Your world…!" he said before he threw Tifa away with massive strength. "…is too weak!"

Luckily, Tifa landed on her feet. "I won't let you finish me off that easily!" she once again charged at the Serpent King. Her determination seemed to be greater than Cloud's. She rushed and gave Orochi a spinning kick to his torso followed by a few strong punches.

Orochi grunted a few times. He felt this warrior's power yet it wasn't enough to match him. Before Tifa could continue with her rushing assault, he grabbed her by the neck. "You amuse me," he said. Orochi lifted her up with brute strength once again.

This time, Tifa kicked Orochi in the face in order to loosen his grip. She threw a punch and tried to get some momentum. As she dashed, she heard someone shout from afar. "Descend…Heartless Angel!" the voice spoke. A black mist had covered her. Quickly, she felt her strength fading away.

A man with long silver hair wearing a black coat with silver pauldrons appeared. With great momentum, he charged towards Tifa. With a long sword in hand, he unleashed eight slashes on his weakened target. After the eighth slash was done, he delivered one more which sent Tifa flying towards the ground. "You were looking for me?" he asked his unconscious foes. He received no answer. In his hand was a six-foot long katana called Masamune. He pointed it towards Orochi. "_You're_ Orochi?"

Orochi was amazed. Such power he sensed from this man. "Yes" he replied. "What might be your name, warrior?"

The man pulled back his long hair and smirked. "Sephiroth," the man introduced. He observed the damage Orochi had caused around Nibelheim. "I see you've destroyed this village. I remember burning it years ago." He paused. He looked around for a moment.

Orochi was impressed with the evil that Sephiroth could deal out. "I sense great evil dwelling within you. What is it that you want, warrior?"

Sephiroth gave out a chuckle. He looked at Orochi. "It depends. What is it that you desire?" he countered.

"To find a worthy foe," replied Orochi. "What is yours?"

Sephiroth faced his back at Orochi and bowed his head. "To get revenge on humanity," replied Sephiroth. "They killed my ancestors." He pointed his sword at Orochi. "I am the chosen one of The Planet! I shall destroy humanity for what they've done!" Sephiroth swung his sword once, becoming a blur in Orochi's eyes.

Orochi felt the intensity and the evil within this man. The attack earlier was just a sample. What could this man bring at full strength? He held out his hand in friendship. "Though, this is not like me, I would like to offer you a rank in my army. Join me, Sephiroth. Join me and together we shall wreak havoc throughout Japan, China and Gaia in this realm of mine."

Sephiroth shook Orochi's hand without hesitation. He knew that Orochi would definitely provide him the chaos he so sorely desires. "We are two sides of the same coin" he uttered.

Orochi looked at the unconscious bodies of his foes. He ordered two rugged officers to get a stretcher. "Send him far away from this place," he ordered with a sinister tone. He then ordered Sephiroth to grab Cloud's Buster Sword. "I shall give this sword to someone who truly deserves it."

The officers put Cloud on the stretcher composed of two wooden poles and a long piece of cloth. "What should we do with him after we've sent him away?" one asked.

Orochi turned his back on the officers. "Don't let him live to see the light of day again!" With an overabundance of warriors across, the addition of a hero could change things. He then felt Sephiroth's clutch on his shoulder.

"What about the other one?" reminded Sephiroth. He pointed at Tifa. Inside, he wanted to finish her off with one stab just to resolve a future problem.

Orochi chuckled. "Leave her. She won't be a crucial enemy to me anyway." He walked past his troops and set out for a new target.

Sephiroth glanced at the two officers taking Cloud away. With his archrival already sentenced to death, Sephiroth knew nothing would stand in his way. He had a malicious grin on his face as he looked at Orochi's army leaving the village. He sheathed the Masamune and followed suit. _This…will be an interesting friendship_, he thought.

----

So, this will continue on in Prelude 2. Don't worry, this story is part Final Fantasy and part Warriors Orochi so don't say I'm not a loyal Warriors Orochi fan. Plus, I've been working on it for months now but things get in the way. Hey, want to find out more? Read the next chapter! It'll make me so happy if you read it but you'll make me SO much happier if you review. I'd like to hear from my fan(s). Please! You're all I've got, damn it!


	2. Prelude 2: Fu Xi and Zuo Ci

Author's Note(s): Okay, so you've come this far in reading my story. You readers must love this. Yeah, both of you. Sorry for the slow pace of everything. I know some of you are saying "Hey, this is just an FF7 story! Why did you put that here?!" I assure you, this story is part Final Fantasy VII and part Warriors Orochi. Okay, so Orochi has Cloud executed in a far away place while Tifa is spared. Why? Because in Orochi's (multi-colored) eyes, Cloud is an even greater threat than Tifa, even though she put up more of a fight than Cloud

Okay as for this chapter, you'll notice that I've put characters from Warriors Orochi 2. I apologize in advance if this contradicts any guidelines and am ready to accept the possible consequences.

-----

**Prelude 2 – Fu Xi and Zuo Ci  
**

_After suffering a defeat in the hands of Orochi, Cloud Strife was sent far away to be executed. Orochi had an overabundance of threats with the warriors he had fought and adding another one could prove to be defeat in the future. Upon hearing the madness Orochi had caused further to humanity, several mystics from another realm had arrived to stop the madness of the Serpent King as a desperate attempt to stop further destruction. Their first objective was to help Cloud Strife. _

As the hours went by, Cloud felt his consciousness returning. The last thing he remembered was the sight of his archrival Sephiroth joining forces with Orochi. He grunted and tried to get up. He then realized that he was being carried in a stretcher by two robust officers of Orochi. He was still weakened from his defeat to observed his surroundings. The sky was dark and the moon shone luminously. The place looked like a desert with dusty soil. He didn't know where he was. All he saw was darkness in the horizon.

"He's awake," said one officer carrying the stretcher, "Should we kill him now?"

"Yeah," he replied roughly. The second officer abruptly dropped the stretcher, making Cloud's head smash into the barren soil. "No one will find him here." He grabbed a pike hanging on his back and handed it to his comrade. "Slice him down! Orochi doesn't want to see this guy's face again."

Cloud tried to get up once again but his strength still remained immobile. _I can't go like this_, he thought. He saw the second officer grabbing the pike and raising it in the air. With no allies nearby, Cloud lost hope. "I'm sorry," Cloud whispered under his breath, remembering his friends. He closed his eyes and awaited the pierce.

Suddenly, in a surprising turn of events, two warriors appeared out of the darkness. One was an old man dressed in a purple robe who held a deck of cards. The other was a rather large man dressed in white armor who held a large, silver sword with inscriptions on the blade. They charged at the two snake-like officers and cut the two officers down.

Cloud opened his eyes to see what had happened. The warrior with the sword looked at Cloud on the ground. This was Fu Xi, a mystic from another realm. "So, Zuo Ci," he said, "Is this man the one you spoke of?" He paced around and observed Cloud a bit. "He doesn't look much but since I can't contradict your visions, it's your call."

Zuo Ci, a mystic who held a deck of tarot cards, nodded. "He holds tremendous potential, Master Fu Xi" he said in a slow calm voice. "His strength seems to be absent for now but when he recuperates, he could either be the savior of this world..." He sighed briefly, "...or the reaper who destroys it."

Fu Xi put his sword down. "If that's how much potential you see then I can't disagree with you." He knelt down to help Cloud. "He seems to have suffered a few injuries but they don't look serious" he observed. Fu Xi placed Cloud's arm around his neck. "Let's get him back to town." He and Zuo Ci started to make their way through the darkness of the night. For the time being, Fu Xi tried to converse with Cloud. "What's your name, young warrior?"

"Cloud Strife," Cloud tried to answer with little to no breath. He was barely conscious as everything was happening. His vision started to get hazy as he was assisted by Fu Xi. He tried to regain his strength and move on his own.

"Hey now, don't try to move," Fu Xi warned as he walked, "You'll just make your injuries worse. How'd you get beat up so bad anyway?"

Cloud sighed before he spoke. "Orochi…" he grunted.

Fu Xi chuckled. "So, you've already had an encounter with the Serpent King, eh?"

Zuo Ci expressed disapproval. "You do not know the power of the Serpent King, do you?" he asked, "You must be a rash one, Master Cloud…" Zuo Ci shook his head.

"Don't rub it in," Cloud mumbled.

"Enough, Zuo Ci," Fu Xi replied, "He's already had it rough." Fu Xi looked at Cloud. "But seriously, why did you think you could fight the Serpent King by yourself?"

Cloud got out of Fu Xi's grip and stood on his own. He was still weak yet he held his ground. "Orochi attacked my hometown, that's why!" He reached behind his shoulder, hoping to grab something. He suddenly realized he was missing his Buster Sword. Cloud nearly panicked upon realizing this. "Have you seen a sword nearby?!" he wondered in near panic.

Fu Xi shook his head. "When we saw you, there weren't any swords nearby. Those two soldiers didn't carry a sword with them as well."

"Orochi must have it in his possession," said Zuo Ci, "As you've heard, Master Cloud, you were supposed to be executed. Why leave a weapon nearby for you to escape? It would be stupidity."

Cloud shrugged. "You're right…" he said. With nothing else to say, Cloud limped back to Fu Xi. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Lou Sang Village," replied Fu Xi, "It's a small unknown village so we'll be safe there for the moment. And if we're lucky, we can make it there before sunrise."

With no other option, Cloud cooperated with the two mystic warriors.

The walk was long. The moon gave little light through the way. The trees on the way looked eerie, shrouded in darkness. With silence providing suspicions, Fu Xi held his large sword on one hand while assisting Cloud with the other.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked all of a sudden, "I'm not familiar with any of your cities."

"You are in a different world, Master Cloud," Zuo Ci answered, "As I presumed, your world has been a victim to Orochi's madness and therefore, had been added to his realm." Zuo Ci paced around Cloud slowly, temporarily stopping their hike. "You are thousands of years apart from Master Fu Xi and I." Zuo Ci approached Cloud face to face. "Though you are from the future, try not to underestimate everyone you encounter."

Cloud disregarded Zuo Ci's advice. He thought he was just caught unaware by Orochi hence his defeat. "Orochi just got lucky," he muttered, "I could've beaten him if it weren't for his cheap shots."

"Don't make excuses," scolded Fu Xi, "You were weak against Orochi," His tone was stern yet it had a sense of lightheartedness as well. He realized that it might've been an insult to Cloud so he had to remedy it. "But as of now, everyone is. If you had any allies with you, you could've at least become a credible threat to Orochi."

"I _do_ have allies," opposed Cloud, "We were just separated when the ground started to crumble." He looked away and looked at the sky. "I wonder if they're even alive right now…" he sighed. He recalled the darkness shrouding the sky with the ground shaking furiously. At that point, it was all Cloud could remember before waking up in his hometown of Nibelheim.

"Ah, so you _do_ have emotions after all, Master Cloud," said Zuo Ci, "I thought you were simply arrogant all this time. I apologize." Zuo Ci bowed his head at Cloud. "What you've witnessed is the Serpent King adding your world into this."

Fu Xi patted Cloud on the back. "It seems Orochi saw your world somehow and realized you can be a challenge" he added with a smile, "Take it as a compliment. It's the only thing good that can come out of this madness." Fu Xi proceeded to go in front of Cloud. "I promise to give you something once we get to town. I swear you'll need it." He chuckled before he turned around and had gone ahead of his two comrades.

At daybreak, the trio arrived at the boarders of Lou Sang Village. The homes were simple. Everyone around were neither soldiers nor warriors. Not a single sword could be seen at use. The trees around looked peaceful. Around the village was a small barricade surrounding it. With only one large entranceway, it was a perfect place to hide.

"This way," Fu Xi instructed. He led the way since Cloud could already walk alone. He escorted Cloud to a cottage located at the distant part of the village. There, a small wooden cottage surrounded by tall trees was seen. "You'll be staying here for a while," he told Cloud, "…unless you have a problem with it, do you, pretty boy?"

Cloud looked inside. There was nothing special or unique; there was only a simple bed made of bamboo with a wooden table beside it. The rest was empty space. "What am I gonna do here?" he asked Fu Xi in a somewhat irritated manner.

Fu Xi chuckled. "You'll need all the rest you can muster up." Fu Xi stepped away from the cottage and allowed Cloud in. "If word gets out that you're alive, you better prepare to fight." He raised his bastard sword and handed it to Cloud. "Remember what I said? Here you go."

Cloud examined the sword. The sight of the broadsword finished off with a silver luster around it almost overwhelmed him. "Are you sure?" he asked, "It looks too grand of a sword to be with someone like me."

Fu Xi laughed. "Until you find that sword of yours, use mine for battle. Don't worry. I'll find another to work with." Fu Xi had already started to leave. "Oh yeah, before I forget," he said from a distance, "If ever you're in trouble, look for the commanders of the mobilizing armies. You'll need every single ally you can find." With those words of advice, Fu Xi left the village.

Cloud held the sword with two hands. He was used to holding a large sword so it wasn't much of a hard task. "What did he mean by that?" he asked Zuo Ci beside him.

"Master Cloud," Zuo Ci replied in his slow, calm voice, "It's only a matter of time before Orochi wages war once again." Zuo Ci too was about to leave. "I have two things to say to you." He sighed and tried to recollect his predictions. After a sigh, he replied. "First, a flower has gained knew thorns."

"A flower?" Cloud wondered.

"Yes, a flower" Zuo Ci nodded, "A familiar flower has recently gained new thorns. Both of them are on their way to the surface yet they seem to encounter soil trying to bury them once more." It was somewhat of a riddle yet at the same time, a clue.

It didn't make sense to Cloud on why a simple flower has anything to do with him. With no clue on what that meant, Cloud wanted to find out the second thing Zuo Ci had in mind. "What else? What else is in store for me?"

Zuo Ci slowly paced in thought as he continued. "As for your trusted sword," the old man said, "I sense that it is with someone _fair_. I think you know this fair person from the past. The sunlight had just recently made contact with his eyes. But be warned. Those eyes, familiar they may be, have turned a different color."

"Fair?" Cloud asked as he looked away in thought, "I don't think I know anyone who's fair…" Cloud was puzzled yet he didn't want to interrogate a mystic like Zuo Ci any further. It was help; that's what mattered. With nothing to say, he noticed Zuo Ci started to walk away. "Zuo Ci," Cloud called out, "Thank you."

At the distance, Zuo Ci shook his head. "You are always welcome, young one" He bowed his head at Cloud in respect. "Be safe in the coming chaos, Master Cloud." Zuo Ci turned around and left.

Cloud entered his newly attained cottage. With a grave threat like Orochi left alive, he needed all the energy he could muster up. _A flower, someone fair; what do those two mean?_ Cloud thought as he sat down. A new objective had been set for him: to find his friends and get back to his time period. It was easier said that done but Cloud remained confident that he'll be able to find someone reliable who could end the madness that shrouded the world. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what Zuo Ci could mean by those riddles....

-----

There, Cloud is saved and has a new sword. Don't worry, you'll see the warriors of the Three Kingdoms and Warring States soon but this is just the preludes so they'll have to wait. With these two mystics involved, you know there's something big up ahead. So come on, what're you waiting for? READ and REVIEW! And.. no one cares.


	3. Prelude 3: Advent Heroes

Author Note(s): Wow, you're reading _this_ far? Man, you must either love this crossover or just bored with anything else. I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So as for this prelude, the heroes are introduced. Originally, Nobunaga was supposed to appear in this prelude but I decided to add him in the next. Genesis Rhapsodos finally returns from underground Banora. Please excuse his extremely short entrance. It's just...I can't work with one man in the scene. Aside from him, the Turks finally make an appearance. As for Dreamer, he's basically Katana (Male) from -Before Crisis- but with an altered backstory and attitude.

* * *

**Prelude 3 – Advent Heroes**

_After getting rid of two heroic mercenaries at Nibelheim, Orochi discovered a man named Sephiroth hiding within the village. Realizing the threat Sephiroth could become from opposing armies and to humanity as a whole, Orochi took Sephiroth under his command as an equal rather than a lieutenant. With two evil figures in alliance, a hero was needed…but from where?_

The sun was reaching its apex in the sky. The rays of light shone brightly through the scenery. The wind blows to the east as the leaves rattle along. The homes were empty but the village continues to live. Footsteps sound as it has been years since anyone has come to the village of Banora.

The man walking had an elegant look. His long brown hair swayed as well the tail of his jacket. His red jacket made him distinct from anything in the village. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end;" _he recites softly._ "The goddess descends from the sky; wings of light and dark spread afar; she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._" This was his life; this was his love; this was LOVELESS.

After finally going out of the caves underneath Banora, he felt a disturbance in his surroundings; he knew he was in a different realm. "This place…" he said to himself. He observed the sky slowly. "The sky looks different; the wind feels humid; this isn't The Planet anymore, is it?" He stood silently as he continued to scrutinize everything else. "I sense…great evil."

He felt the presences of the greatest evil individuals in the universe. With no help whatsoever, his close friends killed, he decides to fight the evil that stood as a threat to humanity's future. "This world needs a new hero!" he declared. He reached out is arm forward. "And that hero will be me, Genesis Rhapsodos!" He revealed a black wing from his left shoulder. Closing his eyes, he focused. Slowly, he flapped the lone wing, garnering wind to the ground. In a matter of moments, he flew to the sky in search of evil. "For the gift of the Goddess!" he shouted as he ascended into the sky.

-

As the sun continued to brighten the land, the light had somewhat distracted three people riding in a helicopter. The first two were controlling the helicopter while one observed the landscape. All of them wore black suits as they observed from above.

"So, why are we observing this land?" the young spiky red-haired man asked his comrades as he looked straight on. "It's basically the same since that earthquake." The laziness in his voice showed.

"I keep telling you, Reno," the one beside him replied. He was a bald and burly man. He wore sunglasses everywhere he went to show his stoicism. He spoke in an impassive manner to his comrades. "We're patrolling this new world one city at a time. It's been said that more cities were discovered so we're just making sure there aren't any threats."

The third one that sat behind them interjected. He had long hair pulled back. He positioned his glasses for a moment before he spoke. "And what for? Don't we have SOLDIER for these kinds of missions?"

"Dreamer, don't…" sighed Reno languidly. "Don't get Rude started about SOLDIER. He's still disappointed after that Zack Fair mission."

Rude sighed. "There is no job that is impossible for the Turks." he explained. He bowed his head as he finished. "Well, _almost_."

Dreamer was curious. He had always thought that the Turks had been successful in their assignments every single time but hearing a failure was unlikely. "What happened in that mission anyway?"

Rude sighed once more but decided to give a straightforward answer. "We were on the search for this SOLDIER 1st class named Zack who got away from us. Bottom-line: we didn't get to find him…" He slouched slightly. "It affected so many people in the company."

"Well," Reno interrupted. "All we were doing was to look for a needle in an enormous haystack. Let it go, man. Jeez…" He was getting tired of hearing about that failed assignment. It was probably the first time an assignment that failed miserably would cause so many backlashes. He glanced at Dreamer instead of thinking about it any further. "Just be thankful you're finally going on a mission with us. You'd be hanging out with us or you'll just be protecting that flower girl Tseng likes or something."

Before Dreamer could ask any more, Rude looked at his two comrades. "Okay, enough already," he interjected in a stern manner. "You're giving a rookie too much information, Reno." Before Rude could say any more, loud static noises interrupted him.

_Guys, come in! _It was the radio in the helicopter. The voice was from the Turks' leader from their headquarters. _I've just received word that a massive army's approaching Midgar! _

"An army?" said Dreamer with fear down his spine. He had heard of rogue parties attacking Midgar but never a whole army. "Why the hell's a huge army attacking Midgar?"

"Can't Shinra handle it?" inquired Reno. In his mind, he knew the regular infantry couldn't. Why would their leader rely on the them if the hundreds of soldiers could handle it? "We haven't finished observing the cities just yet."

_This army seems too strong for just Shinra infantrymen, _their leader replied. _By the looks of it, the infantrymen wouldn't last long if this army's as strong as they seem._

Reno looked out the window and examined their current location. "We're above Nibelheim at the moment. It might take us a while before we get there."

_Good. Land there and stock up on some items. You'll need it._

Rude didn't like where the conversation was headed. Why else would their leader call them? It was a rare occasion that they would be ordered to stock up on items. "What for?" he asked.

_Reno, Rude, Dreamer, get here as soon as possible. I'll call forth the others. _His voice seemed to become worried after each moment._ We're mobilizing…_

A tense silence filled the helicopter. Those words brought fear to each Turk's ears yet they had no choice but to accept. It was their duty as a Turk. "Yes, sir!" the three concerted.

Reno and Rude slowly landed the helicopter down towards the village. It would still take a while before they would land so they had to make good use of their time. Every second wasted is a step closer to destruction.

"You ready?" Reno said to Dreamer. He was making sure that the rookie Turk knew what was in store. Any sign on hesitation would be damning.

Dreamer looked to prove himself to his comrades. With little to no experience in the battlefield and his life in his own hands, he was ready to risk it all. It was the perfect place to make a name for himself. He grinned as a sign of confidence. "As always."

-----

Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I finished this at 1AM just to get a burden off my back but I'm already halfway done with the Preludes of _Heroes from Across Time_ and I promise a great finale for the Preludes for those who read this. Hey, I got your back buddy. Hey, where are you going?! Please read the next chapter or review at least! PLEASE!


	4. Prelude 4: Mystics and Life

Author's Note(s): Hey, hey! You're back reading this? Again? You? You're actually interested in this story? HOW?! Okay, joking aside, welcome to Prelude 4. Okay, this isn't the original Prelude 4 I had in mind but it will make better sense once you read this and Prelude 5. Currently, I'm still waiting for Final Hikari to send me the chapter formerly known as Prelude 4 but I'm not mad at all. I'm a patient guy. REALLY~! I hear it now has BETTER quality! Oh my god, save me, I'm filled with glee~!

After reading the fourth Prelude I've done a few days ago, it currently lacks something; something like an ending, so I'm still busy thinking about how to end Prelude 5 (formerly known as 4) and start the Prelude Finales (starting with Prelude 8). For now, enjoy! I'm currently going downhill in quality, I don't know why. It's because writing from the top of your head is both a gift and a curse (thanks Final Hikari!). My previous prelude lacked anything but introductions but isn't that why there are preludes and prologues? Ha, gotcha! I'm a lawyer, dammit!

Once again, Kiyomori Taira, Taigong Wang, and Nu Wa all appear in Warriors Orochi 2 so I'm once again sorry if this contradicts any guidelines whatsoever and am prepared for the consequences.

* * *

**Prelude 4 – Mystics and Life  
**

_With Orochi raising his army in Gaia, his strategist, Da Ji, remained at Koshi Castle, waiting for his return. Curious about the secrets held within the planet of Gaia, she wanted to discover and eventually exploit them into her favor and to help her with this heavy task is a demon from the Netherworld named Kiyomori Taira. _

As the sky turned from sunset to night, the stars gleamed across its horizon. The land may have changed but the sky remained the same as it was before. The moon glowed luminously within the floors of Koshi Castle. With Orochi gone, the castle seemed to be lonely and silent.

Da Ji sat on Orochi's lavish throne, waiting for her lord's return. It was bigger than her yet it was still comfortable. With Orochi traveling across the newly invoked land, she was in control of Koshi Castle as well as the remaining defense force.

A messenger had knelt down on one knee in front of Da Ji. He was a thin man with no sign of scale on his skin. He was a normal man working under Orochi either by fear or captivity. "My lady, Lord Orochi has requested for reinforcements," he said. "He is executing an attack on a city at the new grounds."

Da Ji seemed interested at her lord's exploits. She knew that Orochi had a finally found a strong opponent. "Sure, send our entire army. Each and every soldier shall fight for Lord Orochi's beliefs," she answered. "After all, it is for the greater good…."

The messenger nodded and started to leave the castle chamber to fulfill his duty. He was near the door when he was stopped by Da Ji's voice.

"Hey, before you go," Da Ji halted. She was a little worried at Orochi's exploits at Gaia. It would be impossible for Orochi to have a hard time with anything as a defeat is unlikely but she wondered about his well-being. "How is Lord Orochi doing so far?"

"He has found a new ally," the messenger replied as he proceeded to kneel once again. "A pretty strong one, I might add."

Delight filled Da Ji's heart. It has been a while since Orochi had found a strong officer since the first war. "A new ally, eh?" Da Ji replied interestedly. If this new ally was as strong as this man says, it would definitely change the course of new battles. Curious, she continued with the interrogation. "What does he look like?"

"He is a warrior known as Sephiroth. He's a tall man with long silver hair dressed in a black outfit. As for his weapon of choice, Sephiroth wields a very long katana. He is a demon as I've heard."

Da Ji smiled delightedly. "I'd like to meet him when they return. He seems to be the kind of guy who'd anyone would bow down to." She ordered the messenger away and returned to the throne. Her expression of joy seemed to fade as she thought about Orochi.

"My lady, you seem to be upset," said the old man beside her. He was a large man with demonic features such as multi-colored pupils as well as four small horns growing on his head. He spoke in an echoing voice similar to Orochi's.

Da Ji sighed. "Kiyomori, how big _is_ this Gaia?" she wondered. The absence of Orochi is already a burden. However, Orochi not returning would be too much for her to handle.

Kiyomori thought as he recalled secretly traveling Gaia in the past as a duty for the Netherworld. "Well, it consists of four major islands along with several smaller ones. Basically, they posses nothing notable or useful for us."

Da Ji giggled. "That's good." She felt confident that no one would interfere with Orochi and his quest for that one fateful warrior in Gaia and defeat him.

Kiyomori slightly turned around and bowed his head. "However…" he said in a somewhat worried tone of voice. He knew that it was a damning discovery. "One city has an army with great technology that surpasses us by hundreds of years."

Da Ji stood up. Her smile was gone and a look of rage look took over. "What kind of a threat are you talking about?"

Kiyomori looked at Da Ji. "I have discovered that Orochi has disrupted a force beneath the planet of Gaia." For once in his demonic life, Kiyomori was worried about this force. He knew it could prove to be a threat to all of his plans as well as Orochi and Da Ji's.

"Well, what is it then?" replied Da Ji. She was already angry that a force of nature would interfere with everything. "I want to see if this force is worth my time!"

"As you wish," the wizard complied. "This force controls everything in Gaia and it seems that taking the land away had somehow angered it. Apparently, it is controlled by a goddess that would want to restore its land back to its home planet." At the back of his mind, he was already feeling powerless that this force would somehow send him back to the Netherworld. "It is called the Lifestream…and once it has unleashed its defense, Gaia will return back to its original planet."

Da Ji was infuriated upon hearing everything about this threat. The rage she felt seemed to overcome her mind. It was the first time Da Ji experienced severe anger, even during the war with the Coalition Army. In her blind rage, she punched Orochi's throne, breaking the backrest in half. She glared at Kiyomori as she nearly threw the broken chair at anything. "Do something that would get rid of this Lifestream! Who does it think it is, trying to mess with this earth?" she ordered the wizard. "Kill it, burn it, take something out of it! I want that form of nature to know it's on _my_ land! And don't you fail me, Kiyomori!" She barged out of the room, leaving Kiyomori with himself.

"Take something out of it, eh?" the wizard said as he schemed of something. _The Lifestream must have something to do with human life at the planet of Gaia_, he thought. He removed the large prayer beads hanging on his neck and looked at them closely. "You shall get what you want, Da Ji…" Kiyomori followed suit and headed for his shrine. He had something planned that would somehow disrupt the Lifestream even more. Since Da Ji had resurrected Orochi from the dead, why can't Kiyomori? "Yes…" Kiyomori whispered as the thought came onto him. He approached his altar and hung his head. The altar had a sheet of white cloth shrouding it. Along with several small candles, a cross and several more prayer beads laid on top. This was where he helped Da Ji resurrect Orochi in the first place. "If this Lifestream is what I think it is, then I'll be able to do something" He removed the large prayer beads from his neck and positioned them on the table carefully. "You shall see my true power, Da Ji! You shall see!"

Thunder suddenly roared from the sky. The moon was hidden in dark clouds. A bolt of lighting flew in the dark sky as rain poured, giving out a roar from the castle's roof. As the rain poured, a young boy stood. He had white hair matched with white robes. In his hand and placed on his shoulder was a red fishing rod. He slyly laughed upon hearing Kiyomori underneath. "So," he said to himself. "Kiyomori wants to do something about the Lifestream, eh?" He slowly walked to the other end of the rooftop. "Two can play it at that game."

Beside the young boy stood a picturesque woman. She wore a revealing outfit, finished off with long white gloves and a green cape. In her hands were a rapier on her right and a buckler on her left. She approached the boy as the rain poured on. "Are you planning to interfere with Kiyomori's plans?" she said in a calm voice. She followed it with a slight chuckle. "Or are you going to simply imitate his endeavor?"

The boy chuckled briefly as well. "Perhaps. Perhaps not," he answered. He rubbed his chin with his index finger as he thought. The rain pouring intensely was not a burden to him or the woman beside. "Whatever _he_ can do with black magic, I can do better with light, don't you agree, Nu Wa?"

"Well, the way I see it, you seem to be good with your magic and all," Nu Wa began. "But interfering with such a powerful force could bring about great chaos. Please consider that, Taigong Wang."

Taigong Wang chuckled arrogantly once again. "It seems like you don't know me very well. I'd like to try fighting fire with fire for once. Virtue can always outdo evil, even if it is the same endeavor. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." He turned his back on Nu Wa before he left. "Please send my regards to Master Fu Xi and Master Zuo Ci." He started to slowly run to the other end of the roof. When he reached the end, Taigong Wang dematerialized as a form of escape.

Nu Wa stood alone as Taigong Wang had gone. _I hope you do_, she thought. _For everyone's sake, don't do anything foolish. _She knew that things will get chaotic and Orochi would soon attack everyone else. She bowed her head and prayed. _Fu Xi, please look for that saviour of this world_. With nothing left to do, Nu Wa followed suit and disappeared.

The mystics had come into the realm in order to stop Orochi's madness. With threats such as Sephiroth, they knew that they had to unite the warriors of the Coalition army with the heroes from Gaia. A difficult objective yet it proved to be for the greater good. With Taigong Wang at the reins of a plan, this could make or break the fate of humanity.

-----

Here you go, reader(s). I hope you liked that sort-of-empty chapter. Okay, it seems that I have some explaining to do. The previous chapter, _Advent Heroes_, is simply a basis for Genesis Rhapsodos and the Turks to appear. This chapter is also the basis for Kiyomori, the mystics as well as some _other_ characters to appear. As a form of apology, let me give you two lines that I plan to use for these secret characters. Sure they don't come from the videos games themselves but they'll serve as clues for their return.

1.) "For many years, I wasn't seen as a brave hero but as a _pretty boy_, a fan club figure… I am not that man anymore! I will never settle for second best. I will never put my life for the sake of others again. I will never be abandoned by my friends once more. There is no one more dominant in this world than me. I now consider myself…a hero!"

2.) "It's true that we're outnumbered yet a thousand heartless troops can't match those who posses love and honor."

And with that, I bid you all thank you and Happy Holidays. Oh yeah, please review. I encourage you. Consider it as a Christmas gift from you to me.


	5. Prelude 5: Rise, Demon King

(Generic rock music plays)

Ralphy Leone: Hey readers...uhm...read**er**! I know this isn't my usual format in the Author's Notes section but come on, let's try something new!

Taigong Wang: Didn't you just get this style from another author?

Ralphy: Well, yes. So what? It's awesome. Plus, I'm already winging it in terms of quality since no one's offering to help me with proofreading this story.

Fu Xi: Yeah, and how's that working out for you?

Ralphy: (hangs head down) Shut up...

Zuo Ci: So, why are we doing this introduction in a play form?

Ralphy: It's a great alternative to the regular jargon I have. Plus, it garners little interest from Genesis Rhapsodos fans out there. They stopped reading weeks ago or so I think. I'm just saying...

Taigong Wang: (changing the topic) Okay, so what do we need to know about this chapter?

Ralphy: You're actually _interested_? That's a shock... Okay, so Prelude 5, formerly known as 4, finally makes it debut since Dec. 15, approximately 15 days ago. Yeah, it _was _supposed to be better but things happen and I'm an impatient bastard and an a-hole. At least we finally get to see interaction between _Warriors_ and _Final Fantasy_ characters.

Fu Xi: Paranoid about infamy?

Ralphy: …...yes......*sob* (sulks out of the stage)

Taigong Wang: (looks at the audience) Without further ado, hopefully, here is **Prelude 5: Rise, Demon King.**

**

* * *

**

**Prelude 5 – Rise, Demon King  
**

_With Cloud executed by Orochi, Tifa was left to die within Nibelheim thanks to Sephiroth. Luckily, Orochi had spared her life and prevented Sephiroth from finishing her off, believing that she wasn't much of a threat. With no one in sight within the village, all Tifa could wait for was death. But in a twist of fate, a former leader of the Coalition Army had visited Nibelheim with hope of finding anything noteworthy. Things would seem to take a turn for a better as fate would have it. _

The sun had shone bright on the destroyed village called Nibelheim. The villagers laid motionless on the ground as the houses they used to live in are now torn apart. Their blood had dried on the soil as their souls have now left. Shattered dreams and broken lives are all this village. The wind could be heard whispering but with none listening. As the silence remained, time flew slower than usual.

Tifa regained slight consciousness. She couldn't move; she simply laid on the dry soil, trying to recuperate. She recalled the unsuccessful duel against Orochi. It was the final move that was cast upon her, Heartless Angel, that put her in that state. She was barely breathing, too weak to move and abandoned in a deserted village. Painful as defeat was, it was not worth the life of her childhood friend. _Cloud_, she thought sadly as she looked at the bright sky. _I...I'm sorry..._

Slowly, the buckling of armor could be heard approaching yet none could listen. There stood a demonic looking man wearing black armor with a flowing red cape. The dark feathers surrounding his neck swayed, ruffling softly in each step.

Tifa looked at the distance. With her vision slowly getting blurry, she thought she had seen a figure of death coming for her life. _This is it, _she thought sadly_. Forgive me, Cloud._ Her consciousness drifted away as the dark figure slowly became closer.

"Destruction…" Nobunaga Oda observed, "A familiar kind of it as it seems." He remained calm yet he felt his anger trying to overcome him slowly. He had the suspicious feeling within his spine about such genocide. "This kind of madness must not continue any further…" He was dealing with multiple thoughts running through his mind. _Could it have been Orochi? No, I personally killed him,_ thought Nobunaga in distraught. With no other clue, he gave up worrying for the meantime. He looked at an ally standing behind him. There was a sense of irritation in his mind. "Hideyoshi," he said in the same stern tone. "What have you found?"

A thin man who bore gold armor took a hard look around the village. He held a three studded pole in his grip and used it to point. This was Hideyoshi Toyotomi. "Nothing here, my lord," he spoke in a nasal voice, "Everyone's been killed and by the looks of it, this place is as good as a ghost town." He looked around the scattered corpses once again.

A young, long haired warrior who wore violet armor stood beside Nobunaga. This was Mitsuhide Akechi. "This place will certainly take a long time to rebuild," he uttered with grievance, "I pity the people here who have lost everything…" He sighed and hung his head. "Death should be at least avoidable for the innocent."

Nobunaga glared at Mitsuhide. "You cannot avoid death, no matter how hard you try." It was something Nobunaga hated to remember. "I would rather feel pain than nothing at all."

Behind Nobunaga stood a cocky yet intellectual man. He wore a purple robe with a tall strategist's hat. This was Nobunaga's interim strategist, Sima Yi. "Well, my lord, death could not just wait for everyone to finish off with their lives," added the strategist. "No one lives forever and only a handful of people can say their lives were complete."

Mitsuhide sighed in concurrence. Sima Yi was right and there was no point in arguing. Just as Sima Yi finished his statement, Mitsuhide noticed movement at the corner of his sight. He was instantly worried and ran towards Tifa. "I think we have a survivor!" he shouted to his allies. Mitsuhide knew that even if they were in a foreign city, helping a person in need was an important duty. He looked at the lone survivor and knelt down.

"Tough little fighter, isn't she?" Hideyoshi uttered with a joking tone. He squatted beside Mitsuhide and observed. "We can't just leave her to rot here." Hideyoshi's tone suddenly changed from determined to a disheartened one. "But our headquarters is too far away."

Tifa started to move slowly in Mitsuhide's arms. Her glove-like weapon was heavily scathed. "…Cloud..." she whispered desperately. She slightly opened her eyes as she remained barely conscious with her vision still distorted. "…Orochi…"

With that single name uttered, all of Nobunaga's vassals were shaken. Orochi has never been mentioned ever since the first war had ended.

"Orochi?" Mitsuhide direfully said. He looked at his comrades. "Does she mean the Serpent King destroyed this village?" The slight quiver in his voice was present yet it was unnoticed.

"Apparently," replied Hideyoshi as he scratched his head. "Either that or this village just happened to destroy itself upon daybreak." He was trying to lighten up the mood but to no avail. The fear was even greater around the air.

"So, Orochi lives once again," uttered Sima Yi. He snickered, thinking about how it would be a great endeavor to once again defeat Orochi single-handedly. "Things have gotten slightly interesting all of a sudden."

Nobunaga interrupted. "Is that woman alright? You seem to be taking your sweet, old time talking about the dead." His tone had a sense of irritation. "Shouldn't you be taking her to safety?"

"Yes, that _is_ true" Sima Yi added as he stood behind. He held his feathered fan in front of him. He paused in thought for a second. "But it _is_ possible that this amazon could be an enemy left behind." Sima Yi wasn't caring for ones in need ever since he had sided with the late Orochi; this moment was no exception. "I suggest we leave her to die here!"

Nobunaga glared at his strategist face to face. "Do not give me a reason to cut you down," he threatened in a chilling voice. "Now make yourself useful and tell the soldiers to search for survivors around the outskirts of this village."

Sima Yi nodded. As he left, he had a grin on his face hidden behind the feathers of his fan yet no one noticed.

Nobunaga resumed to look around the barren village. The houses were empty so why not make use of it? "Get her into one of these houses!" he ordered. Nobunaga cared for the information that this survivor had. Being a warrior who fights for peace, he would do all he can in his might to stop chaos from rising from its grave.

"As you wish, my lord" replied Mitsuhide. He grunted once as he lifted the young woman in his arms and walked toward one of the houses. The house he picked was a rather large one with broken windows and blood splattered on the door. It was shelter; that's what mattered.

Tifa, with little awareness, felt being carried away. She knew she was in safe hands yet didn't know whose hands they were. In her mind was hope, hope that Cloud had come back and came to rescue her yet it seemed to be impossible.

"Lord Nobunaga, what are we supposed to do now?" Hideyoshi wondered.

"We wait." The sun shone brightly in Nobunaga's eyes. "Though this _would_ probably get us nowhere, we have to see what that young woman knows." He turned to Hideyoshi. "For now, we shall spend the night here." Nobunaga proceeded to walk around. "Tell our men outside to set up camp in the outskirts of this village."

Meanwhile, Mitsuhide had carefully set Tifa down on an old bed. The room was lit up with bright sunlight coming from the windows. "You brave warrior," he said in a soft voice. "You fought Orochi all by yourself?" Mitsuhide took a long glance out the window, shadowing the illumination.

Tifa was finally regaining consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at the long haired figure standing in front of the window. Unbeknownst to who the man was, Tifa was curious whether he was a mercenary or with Orochi. She tried to muster up enough strength to speak but the exhaustion prevented her from doing so.

Mitsuhide turned. "You're awake," he said as he turned around. "Please, take a moment to recover." Mitsuhide was curious about her identity and what she knew about Orochi but he gave her some time to rest. Facing Orochi and living to tell the tale of defeat seemed to be a rare sight as all who opposed Orochi and lost were killed immediately.

As he looked around the abandoned village, Nobunaga had heard the sounds of suspicious footsteps approaching. The louder they were, the closer they seemed. Nobunaga held his sword tightly as he waited for anything to happen. "Hideyoshi," he spoke in deep voice. "Stay alert."

"Do you sense something approaching, my lord?" asked the vassal. Hideyoshi gripped his weapon, a long, three-section staff. "My lord, just tell us when to attack if you see something. We're behind you all the way."

Nobunaga looked around, expecting an ambush party to come out. He looked around but nothing came. He suddenly realized at the fact that he was missing one ally all this time. "Where is Sima Yi?!" he asked the two.

Hideyoshi looked around the premises for the strategist. "Damn it, don't tell me he's abandoned us _this_ early."

"He must have run off after you threatened to cut him down," Mitsuhide reminded Nobunaga. Though he knew a man of Sima Yi's caliber could never conspire after a singe disagreement with an authority figure. Surely the strategist wasn't immature as such. Another motive could be in mind. "Alternatively, he must have been scheming against us all this time!"

Without a doubt, the three of them concluded that Sima Yi had betrayed them. As Nobunaga had thought, old traits never change. Sima Yi had something else in mind when he joined the Oda army during the war against Orochi. "I knew he was scheming; I've seen his intentions from afar!" Nobunaga, however, had no clue of Sima Yi's motive for conspiring against him.

As the conversation ended, several dozens of soldiers gathered around the village. Each either held a sword, a spear, or a musket. They stood around the three officers, effectively surrounding them and preventing any means of escape.

Nobunaga hung his head. "This seems fair, the price I pay for ignoring a plot against me." He looked at Hideyoshi who was ready to attack. "Monkey, get into that house. Assist Mitsuhide with protecting that girl."

Hideyoshi had a surprised look on his face. "B-But my lord!" he tried to debate. "W-What do we need her for? She can't help us in her condition"

Nobunaga glared at his stuttering vassal. "Ever heard of caring for the innocent, monkey? We shall keep her in our guidance. She may hold valuable information about Orochi." Nobunaga unsheathed "Now go, before I cut you down as well!" His anger was slowly increasing as each soldier watched.

Hideyoshi was disappointed that his lord didn't need him yet he remained confident that Nobunaga could deal with a single ambush. He silently bade his lord good luck as he turned and walked towards the house.

With his rage growing by the second, Nobunaga wanted to show these soldiers why he held the title of "Demon King_"_. "Do your worst," he uttered coldly.

The soldiers finally charged at the lone warrior and yelled their hearts out as a sign of determination. They did this to show they were undeterred at one of the most valiant warriors of the Warring States.

"Good…" said Nobunaga while he had placed his hand on the blade of his sword. Slowly, he shifted his grip from one end to another, giving the sword an eerie purple flair. "You dare to resist me?" he shouted. With a burst of light briefly coming out of him, he dashed towards the oncoming the soldiers, slashing any who opposed him. Bodies flew aside as he made his way through the wave of enemies. He slashed soldiers who were too close and went after soldiers who were too far. With only anger and hatred in his mind, he swiftly gyrated with the sword, leaving the people surrounding him dead on the spot. "Then you dare to die!" His swift momentum allowed him to slash anyone in sight afterwards. This was the sacrifice for himself for allowing Sima Yi to plot against him. He searched for more soldiers in the vicinity, whether they were fighting or not; as long as they were with the ambush party, they were as good as dead.

As the front line was being massacred, another wave of soldiers proceeded to charge Nobunaga while he was busy with the first. Though there were dozens, these proved to be a simple task for the Demon King.

Nobunaga stood triumphantly as more soldiers charged. "Come to me, peasants of Sima Yi!" he shouted threateningly. With his determination at its peek, Nogunaga stood in a triumphal pose. He would rather wait for his prey to come to him instead of wasting more energy running. But before any more contact could be made, a black helicopter slowly descended towards the village. The wind propelling from beneath the vehicle heavily blew sand around the village, creating a light sandstorm. On its side was a red symbol that said "Shinra". It was something Nobunaga had never seen in his lifetime before. He was overwhelmed at the helicopter's appearance yet, fearlessly, he stood his ground as rest of the soldiers scurried away in fear.

As the helicopter stopped, a sliding thud came from its side. There stepped out three men dressed in black outfits. It was the Turks: Reno, Rude, and Dreamer. They looked around and eventually got shocked at the dead bodies scattered within the soil of Nibelheim. Their eyes eventually set on Nobunaga, standing within a distance from them. Such a menacing figure could have caused all this but jumping into conclusions wasn't the way of the Turks.

Nobunaga sheathed his sword as he slowly approached the three mysterious men. His intimidation could lead to further confrontations.

Reno stepped forward and confronted Nobunaga. He slouched as he stood with his hands in his pocket. His red hair swayed towards the right as the seconds flew. "Hey," he began in a casual tone, as if he were talking to an acquaintance. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Nobunaga Oda." introduced the warrior. "I have come to make this land my own." Nobunaga carefully examined the three. _These people seem to be from this land_, he thought. _Hmm, this is what I need. _"But for now, I have no time to discuss ambition." He recalled his vassals holed up within a house protecting the girl from before. "For now, I need assistance in getting a survivor some medical treatment."

Rude had suddenly interjected. He stood beside Reno and looked at Nobunaga straight in the eye. "Nobunaga, was it?" he said. "Do you have any information regarding the destruction of this town."

However, Nobunaga seemed unmoved. "Personally, I don't," he replied disappointedly. "However, I _do_ have someone who would know very well." Nobunaga pointed at the house his vassals were in.

Reno and Rude walked towards it and looked for the survivor Nobunaga had said.

Meanwhile, Dreamer had confronted Nobunaga face to face. They seemed to be intimidated at one another yet they didn't show any sign of backing down. "Nobunaga," said the Turk. "Your swordsmanship seems extraordinary. Would you mind if you lend us a hand in battle?"

Nobunaga laughed. It was heartening to see people that he just met ask for help, most notably, his. "You seem to be good yourself. Tell me, what is your name, warrior?"

"My name is Dreamer," replied the Turk. He tried to convince the warrior to join the war against the unknown army. "Nobunaga, an unknown army is about to attack my city," he explained in a polite manner. He tried to keep his composure in front of a great warrior. "Our soldiers are no match for this army and we could really use a man of your caliber as a form of reinforcement." He bowed his head in respect, hoping to recieve a positive answer from Nobunaga.

Nobunaga chuckled as he turned his back on Dreamer. He thought momentarily about the dangers of this new land. It made him happy on the inside. The recent ambush he faced seemed to have his spirit rejuvenated. With a smile on his face, he started to walk away, giving Dreamer the belief that he declined. In reality, he was just heading to his horse outside of the village. "Lead the way!" Nobunaga answered.

With a man like Nobunaga and the Oda army as reinforcements for the city of Midgar, there was a fighting chance for the army of Shinra to overcome this unknown enemy that surrounded their precious city. A strange combination it seemed, Nobunaga fighting alongside the Turks is something no one had ever thought about through time. Still, the thought of Orochi ran through Nobunaga's mind. What chaos could the Serpent King do with a new land like Gaia?

* * *

Ralphy: Did everyone enjoy that?

(Dead silence)

Ralphy: Oh god, I hate me...

Fu Xi: Apparently, people don't care much about you.

Ralphy: I know... It hurts...

Zuo Ci: Why don't you post this in the Final Fantasy VII section of the site then?

Ralphy: What the hell, man? Do you want me to get blackballed?

Zuo Ci: How?

Ralphy: I don't want people going around their message forums saying: "Hey look, it's one of Ralphy Leone's abortion of a story, what a waste of time!"; "Hey have you read Ralphy Leone's story? What kind of an idiot would make a crossover of Final Fantasy VII and Warriors Orochi?"; "Hey did you see Ralphy Leone's story? He's so desperate for attention that he's even activated Anonymous reviews. What an attention freak!"; "Hey did you hear about Ralphy Leone? I heard he's so illiterate that he can't even provide good grammar and proofreading in his stories". I will not be a literature tragedy!

Taigong Wang: Calm down, Shawn Michaels! This isn't WWE Armageddon.

Ralphy: Okay, but I was serious about that. I think that the Warriors Orochi community would rather read yaoi than a crossover. It just makes me sick!


	6. Prelude 6: Hope and Destiny

(Generic rock music plays throughout the arena)

Ralphy: Welcome to the faux drama entitled "Heroes from Across Time." Happy new year, everyone! First on the list, I'd like to apologize for the breakdown I had in the previous Prelude. Yeah, I had somewhat of a breakdown. It happens but...not in public.

Fu Xi, Zuo Ci, and Aerith: Yeah right!

Ralphy: Three of you, shut up... (Looks at the audience) As for this chapter, Prelude 6 is about Fu Xi and Zuo Ci travelling through the slums, searching for someone who'll summon Holy in order to end the chaos.

Aerith: Why can't _that person _just summon Holy immediately so the whole story would end?

Ralphy: Ah, because if Holy is summoned prematurely when no threat faces the planet, the Lifestream would get the wrong information and take everyone's lives into another planet. Oh yeah, I'm good~!!!

Fu Xi: Is that in the story yet?

Ralphy: Not _yet_. Eventually... So, who'd like to introduce this Prelude?

(Silence)

Ralphy: Damn you three. Don't make me kill Cloud Strife off!

Aerith: (Towards the audience) Now sit back and relax as **Prelude 6: Hope and Destiny **begins momentarily. *smiles*

Ralphy: *looking up the ceiling* Did I just see Sephiroth? Hahaha, hey Aerith, remember at the end of Disc 1-- Aerith? Aerith? Hey, where'd you go?

Aerith: (near the exit) Waaah! *runs away sobbing*

Fu Xi: (hand covering his face) Why? Just...why?

* * *

**Prelude 6 – Hope and Destiny**

_Time was short for the people of Midgar. As Orochi and Sephiroth drew near, the citizens were in a state of panic and tried to leave in order to avoid the eventual war. However, underneath the city of Midgar laid the slums, considered by many to be a forsaken city. Hidden in this city was someone who could save humanity if all else were to fail. It was up to Fu Xi and Zuo Ci to convince this person to tolerate with this kind of responsibility._

As the moments grew nearer, the panic overcame everything within the Sector 5 slums. With people trying to evacuate, fear was floating within the atmosphere of the underground city. Crowds of people tried to make it out with little to no care or order, abandoning everything they had just for safety. As each person ran, the mystics, Fu Xi and Zuo Ci, made their way through the wave of escapees.

"Looks like the people found out what's coming," Fu Xi remarked. Carefully, he tried to dodge the oncoming people running towards him and into safety. With little information about their next objective, he turned to Zuo Ci for advice. "Hey, Zuo Ci, what are we doing in a place like this anyway?"

Zuo Ci shook his head in disregard. "You should listen carefully when I tell you these kinds of things," he said. Even with people rushing past him, he was able to recall their plans thoroughly. "We have come here to search for the one who will summon the ultimate white magic, Holy."

Fu Xi chuckled as he never heard of such a matter called Holy before. It seemed to be important since mystics such as them were searching for it. "And we are searching for it _why_?"

"That I do not know, Master Fu Xi" the old man continued as he dodged an oncoming child as the two strolled. "I've been told that with Holy, the chaos would be over somehow. We are only doing this as a favor to Taigong Wang."

"Ah yes, the boy," Fu Xi smirked as he remembered the young mystic. "Does he have a plan or something?"

Zuo Ci nodded. "Apparently, but it doesn't involve this one whatsoever."

"So, this is just a backup plan if all else fails?"

Zuo Ci hung his head. "Apparently," he admitted in a guilty voice. "Taigong Wang suggested that if your plan with Master Cloud was simply folly, this would make up for it."

_Damn you, Taigong,_ thought Fu Xi. It was insulting to him that a backup plan was already being set up even though his original plan hasn't been executed yet. But no matter how he looked at it, there was a possibility that his plan could fail. "Okay then, but I have great confidence that this Cloud fellow would become a factor in the outcome of the oncoming war." Confidently, he tried to defend his plan. "Plus, I lent him the Holy Avenger. That's how much confidence I have in him." Fu Xi's sword, the Holy Avenger, symbolized the strength and power he possessed throughout the centuries.

Zuo Ci nodded in agreement. "I, too, see great things ahead that Master Cloud could overcome. And with that sword of yours, it would definitely seem like he's been given great power."

"I didn't _give_ the sword to the boy," Fu Xi debated. "I simply it lent to him until he could find his old one." But as he looked at Zuo Ci, he realized that he was talking to himself. He laughed at himself for being so caught up in his speech and oblivious to his surroundings. He then spotted Zuo Ci not too far away but instead of following immediately, Fu Xi walked in his own pace while thinking about what his plan is capable of. _Cloud_ _better be something other than a screw up_,he hoped. His confidence on the young hero started to drown out yet he tried to look at the brighter side. Heaven forbid, should Fu Xi's plan fail, he'd just look for another protégé to put his trust on. As he thought deeply, Fu Xi realized that he was at the old Sector 5 marketplace. "Hmm, it's unique how people would use old machinery and scrap metal as houses," he observed as he briefly observed the deserted market. The stores looked poorly designed, most likely due to the lack of funds and materials around. He was impressed at the resourcefulness of the people there.

Zuo Ci could already see their destination at the distance yet he looked back at the observing Fu Xi. With an objective in mind, Zuo Ci didn't think that Fu Xi would wander off easily. "Master Fu Xi, if you are through looking around, shall we head on?" he said as he approached his comrade. "Our destination is only nearby. If you'd kindly _follow_, we can be finished."

Fu Xi nodded in response. Zuo Ci had started to get on his nerves yet he simply remained silent out of respect for his elder. With no alternative, he followed the old man through the slums. Fu Xi observed his way once more. With piles of metal around, a path was clear with a visible church ahead. They were in an unfamiliar place without information about the terrain. It could prove to be troublesome for the unprepared.

As the duo walked about, they had reached an abandoned church; it was the destination Zuo Ci had spoken about. From the looks of the exterior, it seemed to be very old yet it looked eloquent with a beam of sunlight over it, as if it were presented on stage. Was Taigong Wang's backup plan coming be from an abandoned church?

Zuo Ci noticed the church's threshold was open. "That is the place. Shall we enter?" he said to Fu Xi as he pointed at the entrance.

Fu Xi shrugged. He walked past Zuo Ci and set foot within the church. He briefly scrutinized the place. _Hmm, nothing seems to be out of place here_, he thought. He was surprised to see the interior was still in good shape. Although some details were damaged due to age, it was still an average looking church. His sight turned over to the sunlight beaming through an open hole in the ceiling.

The beam had shone over a lush and colorful flowerbed. It had a variety of colorful flowers. Overall, it was a distinguished feature in the gloomy church. A beautiful sight indeed. It was baffling on how such picturesque flowers could grow from such a barren city. Beside the flower bed, a young woman dressed in pink was tending the flowers. She had long brown hair topped off with a pink ribbon. She slowly stood up upon realizing she had visitors.

"Excuse me," Zuo Ci said as he took a step forward. "Are you the one they call Aeris?"

The girl smiled as she nodded. "But it's pronounced Aerith," she added.

Zuo Ci rubbed his beard momentarily. "Hmm, I must have been misinformed. I've been told that people were saying otherwise for years now," he said. "My apologies..."

Aerith observed her two visitors and their outfits. To her, it was unusual for people to be walking around in distinguished robes and shining armor. "Are you from far away?" she asked the two. "No one here wears that kind of clothing in public."

"Technically, yes" Fu Xi chuckled. "I am Fu Xi and this is Zuo Ci. We are mystics send from another realm in order to help humanity at its time of need." He then rubbed his chin as he paced around the flower girl.

Zuo Ci stood within a close distance from the two. "Let me get to the point," he told Aerith. "Your part in the play known as life has dramatically changed." With his deck of tarot cards in hand, Zuo Ci recalled his premonitions from the past. He gradually stepped forward as he spoke in a gentle voice. "First, a flower, such as yourself, would gain new thorns. Unlikely as the thorns may be, they will eventually save that flower from certain danger."

Aerith hung her head in thought. She was thinking deeply at what Zuo Ci had in mind. Could it be that her fate has been sealed? She remained silent throughout the whole time as Zuo Ci explained further.

The old man rubbed his beard gently in thought. With the right words, he said, "Now, you shall play a major part in this war ahead. The cards predict that you shall end this chaos, no matter what happens."

Aerith was delighted that the eventual chaos would end yet with her being the catalyst seemed too unrealistic. "Why me?" she asked Zuo Ci. "Isn't it a big job for me?"

"There's no need to be naive." Fu Xi chuckled as he stood beside Aerith. "Would you rather stay here and let the world to die like?" He changed into a stern tone. "Or would you rather be a hero and take a twist of fate?" He looked at the fearful Aerith in the eye. "Destiny calls, Aerith. Would you heed it?" In order to finalize everything, he tried an unorthodox question. "What would Cloud do?"

With a simple mention of Cloud Strife, Aerith was immediately determined to help the mystics. "Okay," she replied unfalteringly. "For humanity!"

Zuo Ci had a smile on his face. "We shall inform you when you when the time has come to summon Holy. Until then, please take care of yourself." Zuo Ci signalled Fu Xi that it was time for them to leave.

Aerith watched as the mystics started to leave. She bowed her head as she remembered someone close to her. "Fu Xi," she called out from across the church. "Mind if I ask a question?"

Fu Xi asked Zuo Ci to step out for a moment and wait in front of the church. He turned around and answered, "What might that be?"

Aerith tried to choose the right words to say as she hesitated to speak. "Since you mentioned it earlier," she began innocuously. Her face showed worry and a hint of sadness. "Do you happen to know where Cloud is?"

"Yes, I do," Fu Xi replied, surprised that Cloud actually had a friend that cared about him. "Cloud is doing well" That answer alone gave Aerith joy in her heart but Fu Xi didn't want to give any her high hopes of Cloud returning soon. "For now, he's at a far away village, trying to regain his strength." He didn't want to give Aerith any more worry. Like a true gentleman, he tried to enlighten her more. "Don't worry, you'll see each other soon. I guarantee it."

A short silence filled the church. Aerith thought she had lost Cloud forever since the disruption of nature that separated her from all her other friends. All of a sudden, she gave Fu Xi a hug in gratitude. "Thanks," she whispered to his ear.

With the fate of the pandemonium already sealed, all that was left to do was to wait and see whether it could be stopped without resorting to the summoning of Holy. Orochi had Sephiroth; Humanity had Aerith. Though they didn't match in terms of strength, it was a face off between good and evil. In a matter of time, there would be a victor and humanity seems to be in the lead.

* * *

Ralphy: Whoo hoo! Another chapter down! Yeah, I'm on fire now!

Fu Xi: So, have you proofread this prelude?

Ralphy: Um...what if _hypothetically_ I didn't?

Fu Xi: Well, you'll just be forever ignored by both the Dynasty Warriors and the Final Fantasy community.

Ralphy: Okay, I looked at it a few times. Pfft, it's not like those guys go to the Warriors Orochi section and say "Hey, there must be some crossover between this game and Final Fantasy VII". Only a total moron would say that.

Fu Xi: Didn't _you_ say that before writing this crossover?

Ralphy: ...Touché.

Fu Xi: What do you have planned other than this story?

Ralphy: Well, I'm thinking of doing a crossover between Warriors Orochi and the Tales series of Namco, since the whole series is like an watered down Final Fantasy. It won't gain much fans like this one but it seems to be good enough for a try.

Fu Xi: Okay, smart guy, who'll be the hero?

Ralphy: Ah, an original character named Corleone. He's currently the character I use when playing Tales of the World on the PSP. I'll probably start around mid-2009. Wait, why are you asking me these questions? It makes you look interested.

Fu Xi: Well, I'm just killing time because _someone_ just upset Aerith and I'll have to console her all night long. Plus, I'm bored.

Ralphy: Hmm, that's what all my readers say...


	7. Prelude 7: Duty Calls

Ralphy: Finally, another prelude finished.

Tseng: Really? Are you sure it's a good one?

Ralphy: I wouldn't say good but-- Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have work today?

Tseng: Well, since I'm already appearing in the next chapter, why not make an appearance here? That's what all the other guys have been doing in the past.

Ralphy: Well, while your here, anything you wanna ask me?

Tseng: Who are all these new Turks that are being mentioned here? They weren't in the original game, were they?

Ralphy: Technically, they're just the Turks from Before Crisis. You know, that cellphone game that never made it to the USA? Aside from the old familiar ones such as Reno and Rude, my story brings life to three Turks and giving them an original character's background!

Tseng: (amused) Hmm, adding new Turks seems to be the only good idea you've had.

Ralphy: The only good idea I've had _so far_, aside from not making a poem book entitled "LOVEMORE."

Tseng: *shrugs* So, can I introduce this chapter? All the other guys are hanging out with Nobunaga and I feel left out.

Ralphy: Sure, go ahead!

Tseng: (towards the audience) *ahem* If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, is reading, please take the time to appreciate **Prelude 7: Duty Calls**. You won't need an "Air Strike" for this one to end.

Ralphy: …

* * *

**Prelude 7 – Duty Calls**

_As Orochi's army approached Midgar, the citizens have started to evacuate. The soldiers of a company known as Shinra were dispatched around the city in order to prepare for the eventual attacks and defend the city's honor. However, doubting of the capabilities of the infantrymen, the president of the company ordered a branch of his company to deal with this invasion. This branch was known as the Turks. Headed by a man named Tseng, they specialized in different kinds of missions for the city. This mission would prove to be their most difficult yet..._

As dusk set in, the sky had a slight sepia tone shrouded by clouds. With panic around the city of Midgar, it was the only thing that remained peaceful as every citizen had evacuated the city. The knowledge of a massive invasion had put fear in the hearts and minds of the civilians, leading to a mass evacuation organized by the Shinra Electric Power Company.

As the evacuations continued, everything was viewable from the 70th floor of the Shinra Headquarters. Though the sunset proved to be a better sight, the sight of everyone's migration seemed to be more important. With dozens of helicopters flying the citizens to safety, it was a precautionary measure in order to have no innocents killed.

As he watched everything transpire below, a man stood coldly on the balcony overlooking Midgar. He wore a white jacket underneath a long white trench coat. He was a powerful man who decided to control the city with fear, unlike his predecessor. This was the president of the Shinra Corporation. He spoke softly in soliloquies as he continued to observe the city. "Look at them all," he uttered in an irritated manner. "The weak, the pathetic; how I hate them." The wind slightly brushed his blonde hair, making a combed bang sway. "They're aware to the danger approaching this city yet they choose to run." He was disgusted at the population's cowardice, as he saw it. The sound of approaching steps on the red carpet had stopped his contemplation. He turned around and placed a faded smile on his face. "Oh, it's you," he said in an unsurprised voice. "What do you need?"

"Worried, are we?" said the next man, dodging the question. This man wore a dark suit with a white shirt underneath, finished off with a black necktie. In the middle of his forehead was a red bindi. His long black hair remained still as he approached the man on the balcony to continue their talk. "You seem to have plenty in your mind. Care to share them, Rufus?"

Rufus fixed his coat briefly. His sight remained at the horizon, at the sunset. "I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself, if you don't mind," he answered. "So, Tseng, what do you need?" He always knew that no one enters his office without a purpose and this seemed to be no exception.

Tseng laughed softly. Rufus had always been job-oriented when people spoke to him. "I simply came by to inform you that our army is already prepared to take action." He too looked at the sunset with Rufus as it seemed to relieve a little stress of business. "I've also warned the other Turks about the oncoming army."

Rufus ignored the brightness of the sunset's rays and continued looking at it, as if it were calling his name. "This army…" he muttered as he thought of the oncoming battalion of unknown soldiers. "Is it really that large?"

Tseng hung his head in thought. His face seemed to show worry, a rare sight as he always hides his emotions with a straight face. "Yes," he sighed. "Though they are large, they carry no firearms with them, which gives us somewhat of an advantage."

Rufus noticed Tseng's concern. He thought that there might be a big problem in the Shinra army that none could handle. "What else?"

Tseng sighed once more. "Our Mako Reactors are dead…"

Rufus glared at Tseng. "What?" he worriedly exclaimed. It was not just a big problem; it was a major catastrophe. The Mako reactors provided energy throughout the city through the extraction and consumption of the planet's Mako, the "blood" of life force that controls the planet from beneath. It would prove to be a devastating loss if no firearms could be produced. "You know _for a fact_ that we rely on those reactors." Rufus knew he was overreacting but he wanted answers, not excuses.

"Don't blame me," Tseng replied as he remained calm throughout the situation. He thought of a reason on why the Mako reactors were in their current condition and the thought of the recent supernatural events led him to believe that it was the cause. "Remember the pitch black dawn? The massive earthquake?"

Rufus nodded while he remained silent in recollection.

"It's what the Science Department called 'The Uprooting'," Tseng continued, bracing himself. "As the name implies, we're not in the same world anymore..."

Overcome with rage, Rufus smacked the concrete railing, letting out a loud thud. With his head down, he tried to stay calm once more.

Tseng tried to settle the Shinra president down. "Don't lose your composure. You're not the only one who's angry about this." Tseng turned around and leaned back at the railing with his arms crossed. "I've sent the others to view the terrain," he explained. "But since we have this army approaching, I've called them all back. They should be here in a matter of minutes."

Rufus wasn't satisfied with his Turks and infantry fighting an unknown army. The Turks were like his personal bodyguards so using them to fight an entire army seemed blind. He sighed as he dismayed himself. "Use every single bullet we have," he muttered as Tseng was set aback at this statement. Rufus held a closed fist as he continued on. "I will not surrender _my _city that easily. Those soldiers want a war? They'll have one that none with ever forget!" He then proceeded to his desk and slowly opened the bottom drawer. He carefully revealed a brown sawed-off shotgun. "Tseng, meet my bodyguard." He held it with one hand as the barrels faced the ceiling. An overwhelming sight indeed. "My father gave this to me," he added as he looked at the gun thoughtfully. His tone changed to a gentle one as he began to reminisce about his late father. "He said that using fear wasn't the right answer to anything and chose to pour money around. As a reward for his so-called '_generosity_', the Weapons Department offered this shotgun to him in order to protect himself yet he refused." Rufus' voice was suddenly filled with anger and mockery. "Then came his... 'untimely' death. If he had _this_ with him, he would still be with us at this very moment and throwing money away at the city, as if regular citizens would want to help a multi-million gil corporation." Rufus slightly lowered the shotgun as a look of relief penetrated his face. "A respectable man, he was, blinded by his stupidity."

Tseng could notice Rufus' seriousness yet he simply laughed quietly to himself. "You seem to be overreacting, Rufus. You are not your father," he said as he approached the desk. "I don't need _or_ expect you to fight. You are the head of this company. If you die, the res of us will crumble as well."

Rufus simply gave a laugh at the thought of his company crumbling. "I'll let the SOLDIER branch of the company handle things if the infantry can't hold them off." Confident about the past figures that SOLDIER had established, Rufus thought that the branch would be formidable as a unit.

Tseng was worried that Rufus might do something rash. Losing the head of the corporation was a bigger problem than limited ammunition yet arguing with someone as powerful such as Rufus would be a lost cause. Instead, he decided to get on with other important matters. "As from the report given by Dreamer," continued the Turk as he briefly recalled the information sent to him.

"Excuse me, _Dreamer_?" Rufus interrupted as if he just heard the name for the first time. Rufus had sat down on the leather chair behind his desk as he continued to listen. The name, "Dreamer", was an unfamiliar one to him. Rufus thought that Dreamer could've been a new soldier or a new staff member.

Tseng chortled but Rufus seemed to be serious in not being notified of Dreamer or the new Turks. "You haven't heard of Dreamer?" he asked as he reached for something in his coat pocket. "I'm sorry if we have to take this crash course in Turks' information." A discussion seemed to be needed at the moment, even if every second was as dire as the next. He revealed three white, laminated ID cards and separated them on Rufus' desk. He carefully positioned them to where Rufus could read each of them carefully. "These three are part of the New Turk Initiative that the board of directors suggested." He placed his finger of top of one ID card. "Dreamer Corleone is from the rural city of Gongaga. He recently moved here a few years ago, working as a simple businessman in an item shop. Specializing in negotiation, we needed someone who could talk his way in and out of things under our name, hence his recruitment. And surprisingly, he's good with the sword and his skills could've qualified him for SOLDIER First Class."

Rufus was intrigued. _This Dreamer guy could be of great use to me,_ he thought as he leaned back in his chair with his index finger and thumb on his chin.

Tseng pointed to next ID card, positioned within the center of the three others. "The next one here is Orton Bradshaw," he began. "He is from this city and lived as a gang leader in the past." Tseng paused, waiting for Rufus to intervene. The latter sentence alone was enough of a "thumbs down" in the eyes of other Shinra staff. However, Rufus did not react whatsoever. Strangely, only silence was in the room, so Tseng continued to break it. "His attempt in trying to penetrate our security systems and steal a surveillance camera proved that he holds great confidence as well as noteworthy skills with machinery. The only backlash we've received is his occasional temper outbursts."

Rufus leaned forward in confusion. "Temper outburst...?"

Tseng sighed before trying to explain another possible liability in their company. "Recently, he trashed the staff lounge after getting into a fight with another staff member. Orton gave the staff member a severe concussion after a running kick or in other words, a punt, to the skull." Disappointing as it was, Tseng remedied it with a potential use for the tempestuous Turk. "However, we saw this as a potential way to lower enemy in morale one way or another, so we decided to have him in the front line."

"You put a guy like this Orton Bradshaw in the front line?" an amused Rufus said. "Well, his short temper _could_ bring us an advantage in any battle." He then pointed at Tseng. "It's so like you to be patient with everyone else."

Tseng smiled slyly. "You know me too well." He then pointed his finger at the last ID card on the far right of the desk. "This last one goes by the name of Hikari, a firearms specialist." Tseng seemed a little enthusiastic in describing this new Turk's credentials. "A strict one, she is. She rarely jokes around and takes everything seriously. With this kind of attitude, she gained exceptional scores in her recruitment tests, nearly matching other Turks such as Cissnei and Rude. Basically, Hikari is the exact polar opposite of Reno."

Another silence briefly filled the room. Rufus, with a curled index finger on his chin, seemed to show interest in two out of the three new Turks that Tseng had recruited. "I can see myself relying on Dreamer or Hikari in the near future," he uttered. The sense of interest came to a fade as he thought of Orton. "This Orton Bradshaw, however, seems to be a bit of a problem."

Tseng returned the ID cards to his right pocket. "I know that," he replied as he fixed his jacket. "All Orton needs is a chance to prove himself."

Rufus suddenly had a smile on his face, amused at Tseng's recruitment. He expected nothing less in terms from Tseng in finding new undiscovered talent. "You've outdone yourself as usual. This is why _you're_ the leader."

Tseng was flattered at his superior's remarks yet he decided to keep his gratitude to himself for the moment. "Aside from that," he changed the subject. "We've received word that another army would help us in the near future."

Rufus was silently astounded. He thought no one would help his company at a time of need such as this. Rufus began with a chuckle, "Which army would be bold enough to help us? Wutai? AVALANCHE?"

Tseng had a small, confident smile on his face. Though he was unfamiliar with his reinforcement's history, Tseng was assured that this army would give Shinra a fighting chance, or better yet, a victory. "The Oda."

Rufus had a confused look on his face though it remained hidden beneath the sternness. "Elaborate."

Tseng sighed as briefly shut his eyes to ponder. The Oda was an interesting topic indeed with charismatic figures. "Led by Nobunaga Oda," he started. He paced slowly in front of the desk while he continued. "The Oda army has faced great danger in the past and has united several strong warriors under its banner." He expected Rufus to simply disregard the thought since the Shinra president relied on the SOLDIER branch of the company. "I've also been informed that Nobunaga is an excellent swordsman as well. Dreamer has witnessed Nobunaga single-handedly fend off a rogue ambush party at Nibelheim recently."

Rufus pondered at the thought of reinforcements. He didn't trust anyone who would simply help Shinra out of the blue without an ulterior motive but desperate times did call for desperate measures. Help was help; that's what mattered. "That's sounds…good," Rufus said in a held back manner. "However," he pointed sternly at Tseng. "Should that army do something adverse that would lead us our defeat, _you_ shall be held responsible."

Tseng nodded, knowing how he was liable for any failure. He knew getting another army to fight for Shinra was unorthodox but it was risk he was willing to hold his job upon.

"Good," he replied as he stood up from his seat. He approached Tseng and looked at him face to face. They both had calm looks on as of the moment. "I trust you," he said as he extended his hand, expecting a handshake in return. Rufus had always been confident about his Turks as they always got their missions done one way or another.

Tseng shook his superior's hand. "Likewise." The trust he sensed from Rufus seemed to be forming a faint bond between the two of them. He walked through the doorway and stood outside in thought. He sighed once more, trying to keep his composure from all the stress his duties are causing. As he stood outside his boss' office, another employee approached him.

This employee wore the same dark outfit Tseng had worn, indicating that he too was a Turk. He was a young, cocky looking one with reddish brown hair. He had somewhat of a robust stature, almost becoming taller than Tseng. "The others have arrived," he said in a low, calm voice. "Apparently, they have someone in need of medical attention."

Tseng wasn't at all surprised as things happen. He crossed his arms, hoping to hear a further explanation. "Why did they bring a civilian here of all places? Don't they know it's all going to hell in this city?"

"That's what I thought as well," the employee shrugged in reply. "But the person they brought seems to be of interest to us."

Tseng recalled on the past about people of interest; the list went on with different . He gave a glare at the employee. "Who exactly are we talking about here, Orton?"

"A member of AVALANCHE; the same group who blew up the Sector 1 Mako Reactor," answered the young Turk. "Should we still give this victim some medical treatment or what?"

Knowing that it was a heartless endeavor to simply turn away a person in need even though there was some vendetta between Shinra and AVALANCHE, Tseng was reluctant to answer. "Why not?" he said halfheartedly. "Which member of AVALANCHE did they bring?"

Orton looked aside as he tried to recall. "I think her name was Tifa Lockhart or something."

Tseng chuckled. He hasn't heard that name in years ever since he hired her as a tour guide for a unit observing Nibelheim. "Oh, her?" Tseng sighed at the thought of helping an enemy once more. "Treat her injuries but keep her under close observation." The last thing Shinra needed was another attack from AVALANCHE.

Orton nodded but as he turned around and just about to leave, he was halted by a shout.

"Wait a minute, Orton" Tseng had another duty for Orton but he was worried once more on whether to rely on a hothead such as Orton. "I need you to go back to the slums for an impromptu mission."

Puzzled at the sudden assignment, Orton turned and had a confused look on his face. "B-But why? You promised me a front line job! I can't go on patrol duty now. It's too sudden!"

Tseng gave out a chuckle as he walked passed Orton. Though it was an unusual job for a Turk to try and make contact with the enemy, Tseng knew he was at the reins of a plan of his own. "It's not a patrol mission. I need you to bring _someone_ here. He could turn the tide of battle in our favor."

Vague as it was, it seemed as if though Tseng had a plan hidden beneath his sleeve. With all the veteran as well as rookie Turks all in one building, the Shinra army seemed to be favorable in terms of strength. With Nobunaga guaranteed to make appear on Shinra's side, the confidence of the staff were high for the moment but how long can this morale boost last?

* * *

Ralphy: Well, that was what I would call the most formal chapter I had done so far.

Nobunaga: Are these two guys in love or something? There seems to be chemistry between them, if you know what I mean?

Ralphy: No way! I will not have Yaoi in my story no matter how plenty of people are reading, reviewing and attracted...to...it. *sob*

Nobunaga: Stop now. As your superiors, Final Hikari and FanCharacterMania say, your story has so much potential. The idea is already a goldmine of storylines. All you need is to keep proofreading your chapters. Who cares if people like Yaoi more? You're story has the whole package: action, drama, pairings. Come on, cheer up. As most people say, the story is a great idea. Don't let them all down!

Ralphy: Well, I guess you're right...

Nobunaga: Come on. You are the one that said you will be known for something good. This is it, Ralphy Leone. Destiny is knocking on your door. The question is: will you answer?

Ralphy: Oh my god, Nobunaga, that was awesome. I mean, you're right! From this day on, I, Ralphy Leone, shall endeavor to be the most dominant author of the Warriors Orochi section.

Nobunaga: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I was just saying not to give up. One story has 20 chapters with over 41,000 words. How can you top that?

Ralphy: You'll see. How about interaction? People would choose three storylines that they think should be in Prelude 8. They PM or review with their choice.

Nobunaga: I see. Go on...

Ralphy: Okay, here are the three storylines to choose from:**  
**

* Sephiroth getting introduced to Orochi's other officers on the way to Midgar.  
* Orton Bradshaw (_Before Crisis_ Turk) trying to get the assistance of the remaining members of AVALANCHE.  
* Tifa getting assistance from Nu Wa and eventually escaping the Shinra building.

Nobunaga: That's interesting. You're using interaction as a desperate form of seeking attention. Pitiful but acceptable.

Ralphy: Shut up! As of January 27, there have been one vote for each choice. Damn it! Therefore, as of this moment, I am currently choosing choice #1, the one with Sephiroth being introduced to his officers along the way to Midgar. **Voting is now closed.**


	8. Prelude 8: Closer

Sephiroth: What's wrong now?

Ralphy: *sigh* Nothing... It's just that I feel so embarrassed for not coming up with another chapter for like a month now. It's like everyone ignores the new guy. I'm depressed so just keep it light on the insults...

Sephiroth: Well, if I should at least care, you've been busy, right?

Ralphy: Yeah, I know. School took so much out of my writing time...

Sephiroth: Shit happens.

Ralphy: Yeah... I don't feel like talking much right now... You introduce.

Sephiroth: (sigh) Ahem, now is the time you've all been waiting for. Yes, you two! A music video has just been posted on Youtube. Just search for "Heroes from Across Time" on YouTube and look for Ralphy Leone. But for now, it's time for a new chapter, **Prelude 8: Closer**. Crappy title, great story.

Ralphy: Okay, that's enough... Did you have to do the plug???

Sephiroth: You owe me big time.

Ralphy: *sigh* Yeah, yeah, I know...

* * *

**Prelude 8 – Closer**

_The time Shinra had feared the most was approaching... With a massive army approaching, Rufus Shinra, the president of the Shinra Electric Power Company, had mobilized a battalion of infantrymen in order to defend the city. Though it may seem as if the whole army in approaching Midgar, it is only a sign of the end. Trying to gain the loyalty and trust of his newest vassal, Orochi had planned a trial for Sephiroth. Whether Sephiroth could finish it was entirely in the air._

With the first battalion heading for the city of Midgar, Orochi had gone back in his headquarters known as the demented Koshi Castle. The moat of lava around the castle flowed around it. An awing yet fearful sight. It also gave out quite a heat wave around the area yet none seemed to be bothered by it. The sounds of rattling chains blasted as the drawbridge lowered above it. The sun had already set, giving an orange tone to the sky. The sound of hundreds of soldiers marching out overcame the rattling chains and the buckling of weapons and heavy armor.

Orochi, with a nonchalant look on his face, walked down the bridge and slowly headed for his main chamber with his scythe in hand. His eyes looked as if they were sharp as a blade in battle. The guards had stepped aside with their upper bodies hunched in an angle, a sign of respect though the Serpent King ignored anyone he passed by. His determination was sensed by everyone else in the radius, establishing a serious atmosphere around. His plans were going as they were planned but he had hoped his plans would do more in a short time.

Orochi stood sternly in front of the entrance as two soldiers had opened the large, marble gates of the chamber at the center of the castle. He once again set foot in his lucullan throne room. Several Chinese vases along with a few Japanese portraits, all spoils of past battles, were positioned in the four corners of the room, distinguishing it from other rooms within the castle.

"This place seems to fit you," complimented Sephiroth with a slight grin planted on his face, as he had been following Orochi all this time. He was impressed that Orochi had maintained such a castle. "You have some taste in antiques."

Orochi carried the same grin as well. He was flattered at Sephiroth yet his demeanor didn't change. "With people from the time of old, what else is there to take but antiques?" he replied.

"Now that you have another world to deal with," continued the silver-haired swordsman. He patted Orochi on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find more of what you're looking for."

Orochi nodded without making eye contact. His eyes were set on his strategist standing at the center of the room with a warrior that he's never seen before.

"Yes, they all abandoned you in your time of need," the fox-like woman told the unknown warrior in a guileful tone along with a grin. She was quickly pacing around him, as if she had intentions for the warrior. "Especially your so-called '_close friend_' who did nothing but watch as you were shot down. As you lied on the ground, he stole everything from you at that point on."

The warrior wore a dark outfit with tattered pauldrons. He had traces of dried blood around his body. He had a blank look on his face as if it were lifeless or emotionless. "Everything?" he said callously with widened eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean everything," reprieved the fox-like woman, briefly raising her voice as she continues. "Your personality, your skills, your memories, your weapon of choice. Even your little girlfriend."

Orochi sensed that it was one of the men of his new associate, Kiyomori Taira. Amusing as it may be, it was not the time for such tomfoolery with a soldier. "Da Ji," roared Orochi in his echoing voice. "Who is this warrior?"

Da Ji was surprised at Orochi's arrival. "My lord, this is one of Kiyomori's officers," she giggled as she ran towards Orochi. "He's been brought here to help your cause and get rid of all your enemies. He might not look much _right now _but Kiyomori will shape him up soon."

Orochi kept a stern silence around him and approached the unknown soldier. He paced around the soldier who stood still, observing the traits of this man. "He seems to have darkness shrouding his heart," said Orochi, slowly showing a grin on his face. It amused him at a great extent. The possibilities regarding this soldier's abilities were infinite. The smile he had slowly faded as Orochi looked at the warrior's hair. It was familiar, as if he had seen this man before, but the color was different. Orochi shook his head to shake off the suspicion.

"All he needs now is a weapon," Da Ji added cheerfully. "What might you suggest, my lord?"

Sephiroth entered the room all of a sudden, holding what seems to be a large broadsword in one hand. The sight gave Orochi a recollection of the encounter at Nibelheim. "Let's find this sword a worthy wielder," Sephiroth threw the sword towards the warrior. The sword flew through the air and stabbed the ground in front of the warrior. "I'm sure this sword belongs to someone...more deserving." It was axiomatic that Sephiroth remembered his rival in the past and that certain sword was the memento.

Orochi gave the sword a sharp glare. "That Cloud boy..." he recalled. "He was never worth the effort, let alone my time." He remembered the feebleness of the duel with Cloud Strife. "There is no such thing as failure in my army," he said as the warrior slowly grabbed the sword from the ground. "What is your name, warrior?"

The warrior stammered, trying to answer the question. He couldn't remember anything at all. All his memories were static, as if they had faded through time. "I...don't know..." he admitted.

Da Ji heartily laughed. "Don't worry, my lord," she said to Orochi. "Kiyomori still has to work more of his sorcery on him." Da Ji turned to the warrior and grabbed his free arm. "Let's go, boy. We still have much work to do." She ignored Sephiroth standing near the door.

Sephiroth got a quick glance at the warrior. The face, the sword, and the hair were familiar, as if he had known him in the distant past. The only difference were the eyes. Sephiroth could remember fighting someone with blue eyes but this warrior had black ones. He kept his eyes on the warrior as he left the chamber with Da Ji. Who could that be?

"Is something wrong, Sephiroth?" wondered Orochi as he proceeded to his throne at the center of the room. "You seem to have a problem? Care to tell me about it?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's nothing." His head was bdusy with thoughts running across, as if they were scared. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself for the moment. "Nothing in particular."

Orochi chuckled. "You've been with me since I traveled to Nibelheim." He smiled wryly. "Do not worry, Sephiroth. For your loyalty, I shall repay you greatly." His grin was slowly disappearing once again. His tone started to sound more serious. "But for now, you shall prove your honor to me."

Just as Orochi finished, two officers of Orochi's army entered the chamber. Both were Japanese warriors who have decided to join Orochi for the power he had possessed. One was a tall maverick who bore red armor. He had thick, long brown hair that was fixed in quite a large ponytail. In his hand was a large, two-pronged pike with a heavy weight on the other end. By the looks of it, this one was a wild man in battle who didn't care about any problems in war. While he had possessed a frivolous attitude, the other possessed a smug one. The next one was a young warrior with an black eye patch on his right eye. In his hands were a two pistols while a short sword was sheathed on his hip. His cape had a design of a dragon on it, symbolizing himself as one.

Orochi stood from his chair and grabbed his large scythe. "Sephiroth," he continued. "I'd like you to meet Keiji Maeda and Masamune Date, the mightiest warriors within the ranks of my army." He slowly paced towards his officers as he spoke. "These are my officers who remained loyal throughout my travels. They have the courage to fight for me under their own free will." Orochi stood in front of his two officers with his scythe pointed at Keiji. "This is the wild man of Japan. He knows no problems, only making war his happiness."

The robust warrior holding the pike stepped forward. "So, you're Sephiroth. Nice to meet ya!" He was somewhat cheerful about another warrior joining Orochi's army yet he wanted to see if Sephiroth was worthy of attaining a rank in such a powerful army.

Orochi chuckled at Keiji's confidence. He then set his sight on the second warrior beside. "This is the One-eyed Dragon of Japan," he started cockily. "His name goes down in history as one of the great leaders of Japan. His name is Masamune Date." Orochi was somewhat proud to have such an intelligent warrior in his army but pride alone cannot stop the determination of foes in the battlefield.

The younger warrior confidently stepped forward. "I've heard rumors about you...Sephiroth. You saved our Lord from danger with only one attack." Masamune readied his pistols and aimed one at Sephiroth. "Now, let's see if you can save yourself!"

Sephiroth was flattered that people would challenge him openly. "Are you testing me, Orochi? Are your officers bold or merely stupid?"

Orochi set his scythe down yet he retained his grip on it. Though it may seem unorthodox, he wanted to test this man's power himself. " I'd like you to find out for yourself. You shall face these two warriors from the Sengoku in combat." It was an endeavor that seemed easier said than done.

It was a very familiar occasion where he would spar with allies in the past. Giving it no thought at all, he was excited to finally face the warriors from the past. "Fine," replied an amused Sephiroth who continued to wear a grin on his face. "If that's how you want it." Though it was a battle, he didn't intend to kill any of his new allies, tempting as it was yet he wanted to show how good of a warrior he was than any from the past. He gripped the handle of his katana and waited for the duo to attack first. "Show me the strength of this army, O great Serpent King!"

Orochi looked at Sephiroth's determined eyes, attaining fear as each second went by. Never has a man brought fear in Orochi's heart before. He knew that Sephiroth would be no ordinary person to face. "Keiji," he told the maverick warrior beside him. Determined that Keiji Maeda would prove to be a challenge to the silver-haired swordsman, he chose him to attack first. "Strike now!"

The large warrior charged at Sephiroth with full confidence in himself. "Time to rock!" bellowed Keiji enegetically with a huge grin on his face. Facing Sephiroth was all new for him but it could prove to be quite fun. He swung his pike as he ran like a madman.

Sephiroth swiftly unsheathed the katana and swiftly blocked Keiji's attack. "You're good," he smirked. He proceeded to slash Keiji, only to be parried as well. His blade was nothing more than a blur producing sparks from Keiji's weapon as the duel continued. With Keiji taken aback, Sephiroth ended it with a forceful kick to the face of the maverick, sending the warrior to the ground. "But I'm better!" Sephiroth finished.

Masamune was angered by Sephiroth's audacity. "You will not get away with that!" he angrily shouted. He charged and fired his pistols at the still Sephiroth. But as each bullet was show, the katana flitted and blocked every one of them. Undeterred, Masamune unsheathed his sword as well and attempted to slash Sephiroth in more ways than one. He swiftly slashed, gyrating with his sword, hoping to land a single hit on Sephiroth.

"What makes you different, boy?" taunted the Sephiroth. He parried each strike as sparks flew around. Each parry let out a clanger. Even if he's facing two men at once, Sephiroth was still confident as ever and kept a grin on his face.

"You're going down, dude," Keiji shouted as he regained his composure and joined the fray as well. He joined Masamune's attacks with his own, trying to overwhelm the powerful swordsman. With his powerful strikes and Masamune's swift slashes, the advantage was in the air. Although as quick and powerful as they were, they were no match for Sephiroth's incredible swordsmanship.

"Amusing," chuckled Sephiroth. "But how about this?" He ceased parrying and countered with several swift slashes of his own. His attacks were as as powerful as the two warriors'. He subsequently executed a unique style of attack, utilizing his godlike speed to execute more attacks from all sides, effectively trapping them within one circle. He and his blade were merely a blur as he attacked, eventually overwhelming Masamune and Keiji. After the flurry of slashes, Sephiroth leapt into the air with ease, as if it were an expertise. "_Estuans interius ira vehementi_" he chanted. "Descend...Judas Symbol!" With fear already induced around the atmosphere, a bright red ring appeared from beneath Masamune and Keiji, leaving them puzzled.

"What? What _is_ this?" roared Masamune as he observed the ring in a shifty manner. The quiver in his voice was hidden yet it was obvious that he was worried about what's going to happen. "This ring? What does it mean?!"

The ring contained a cryptic red star that surrounded the two warriors within in. Sephiroth raised his long katana above his head, generating a horrific red glow around the blade. "I am the Chosen One! Remember my name!" he yelled as he forcefully swung the blade downwards, unleashing a violent vertical beam headed for the circle.

As the moments went on, Orochi kept his distance from the fight. _His strength_, he thought. _It knows no bounds yet he chooses to limit it. Is he looking for someone to face? _But as he watched further, Sephiroth was executing an attack that can prove to be devastating if allowed to continue. Impulsively, he dashed as fast as his massive stature could allow him to. He briefly leapt and landed within the eerie red circle. _I'll have to finish everything_. Determining the exact moment, Orochi expressed little to no concern on whether the beam would hit his allies or not. As the beam rapidly approached, the scythe proved to be Orochi's weapon of choice for this endeavor. With great force and timing, he forcefully swung his weapon in a diagonal motion that severed the beam and ended the Judas Symbol attack. The beam burst into shards that scattered around the floor.

Sephiroth slowly descended onto the ground. "So," he began. "Does that _prove_ my strengthto you all?" He was simply being sarcastic, feeling accomplishment in what he'd done and how he was unmatched.

Orochi turned his head. The cryptic ring had disappeared. Masamune and Keiji had regained their calmness from battle. All in all, everything was back to normal. "Though it seems you have a desire for bloodshed," said an impressed Orochi. With thoughts of using this kind of skill and bloodlust in a battle with an opposing force, he had high hopes for this lone swordsman. "Your strength would prove to be an asset to this army." He extended an open hand to Sephiroth. "You can pose as a threat to any human in this world. You could even surpass...me."

The thought of surpassing one such as Orochi was laughable in the mind of Sephiroth. "I would never try to do anything such as that..." replied Sephiroth as he shook Orochi's hand. "My lord, consider me...your loyal vassal."

Orochi was surprised. In all his time with Sephiroth, it was the first time he was referred to as his lord. It was a sign that Sephiroth had considered him as a superior. The sense of loyalty surrounded the atmosphere of the chamber. Without any more words, Orochi ended the handshake. He shook is head while he turned his back on his newest vassal. "I will _not_ consider you a vassal," he spoke coldly. "I will not consider you as an officer." With those said, the feeling of shock shrouded Orochi. The silence seemed devastating.

"Orochi, dude, what are you saying?" Keiji reacted, scratching his head with his pike on his shoulder._ "_What was the point of bringing that guy here if you're just gonna dump him?"

"Orochi," a confused Masamune began. "What's the meaning of this? You let him attack us for no reason at all? What are you trying to prove?"

Putting yet another smile on his face, Orochi turned his back on everyone else. "You did not let me finish," he replied as he proceeded to turn his head, looking at Sephiroth straight in the eyes. "I shall consider you..." He knew that Sephiroth was too powerful of a man to be a mere vassal in his army and could one day supersede as the commander of the army. With hostile enemies living in his realm, Orochi sensed his life was in safe hands with his man. "...my equal." And with that announcement, he walked out of the room with his scythe. The three warriors watched their commander leave as they remained within the room.

Sephiroth remained silent as he watched Orochi leave. He felt the honor of being considered an equal to a powerful one such as Orochi, a feeling he hasn't been familiar with for years. It wasn't like him to appreciate sympathy from another but this time was an exception. He sheathed his sword and started to look around the vicinity. Suddenly, he felt paranoid as if he sensed a familiar pair of eyes were watching him from afar but who could they be? He turned his back on his new allies and left the room as well.

As the sun slowly descended to the ground at the horizon, the one who gave Sephiroth a sense of his presence. He stood upon a mountaintop that overlooked the entire castle. His long brown hair blew back, as well as his flowing red coat. "So, you've allied yourself with the demon, eh?" he said with a sense of irritation shrouded in his voice. He pointed a rapier towards his distant foe as he continued. "Popularity's down, Sephiroth. I will end you and destroy all that's left behind!" Finishing his sentence, he turned and slowly walked away. "We shall meet soon, my long lost friend," he muttered under his breath. "I am the hand that wields the sword...that will end you."

* * *

Ralphy: Oh god, I feel so ashamed to even resurface here. I know you people have been backstabbing me while I was away. That's why I don't feel humorous right now.

Sephiroth: Why would you say that?

Ralphy: Everyone who's been saying "Wow, keep up the good work" or "Great idea for a crossover!" are a rare kind. It's not like anyone cares about what I do. It's like all what they said were lies just to pacify me. *sigh* Yeah, let's just end it here. I'll just wait for some fictional feedback... I'll edit this when I feel happy again. If ever.


	9. Prelude 9A: The Heroes of Yesterday

It looks like...you came to read this. Why...? Got nothing better to do? There are other stories in this abandoned section, like the Yaoi ones or the random crap. Why bother reading this? I'm sure you don't care about me. That's why you come here to watch me fail, to watch me get flamed in my words. You're like guys who I called "friends" at my class prom last February 21. I was promised a date but she never showed up because my friends don't consider me good enough for her. But you wanna know what's worse? I have two friends who said that they'll stick by me for the rest of the night but just after half an hour, they're all sitting and flirting with the girls, forgetting that I even exist. And you wanna know what's ironic? One of those backstabbing liars promised "Bros before hoes". Is that how a friend should act like? Is that what people consider _friendship_ nowadays?! Is that what friendship is supposed to be?!

I needed a friend to depend on, to trust, and to believe in... But then I realize it's impossible to find one when you're surrounded by backstabbers like me. Any person who I consider a friend won't say I'm good at anything; they don't care about my endeavors; they won't care about my success; they will never come to my funeral, to my burial or my cremation. They'll simply pacify me with lies and abandon me, like always.

* * *

**Prelude 9A – The Heroes of Yesterday**

_The time was ripe. The first wave of Orochi's soldiers had arrived at the outskirts of Midgar, much to the dismay of the citizens. As each officer had prepared alongside Orochi, Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen as well as Kiyomori's mysterious warrior. However, Orochi and Sephiroth were oblivious to the fact that several other faces from their past have been watching their moves closely…_

Tens of thousands of pale, snake-like soldiers stood fearlessly on the barren desert outside a luxurious city. The paranoid city of Midgar could be seen from that far of a distance. The soldiers had blank looks in their faces as well as in their eyes. They all were apathetic beings with only the mindset to fight any who oppose their lord. With spears and swords in hand, they would show no mercy to any who oppose their lord.

Standing behind the massive horde of soldiers was the Serpent King himself, Orochi. Alongside were the mighty vassals of the army: the wild Keiji Maeda smiled beside the brash Masamune Date. Da Ji, the mysterious fox woman known as Orochi's strategist, stood next to the mystic who held large prayer beads, Kiyomori Taira. With a nonchalant demeanor, Orochi set his eyes directly at the bountiful city. "Midgar," he said grimly as he gripped his claw-like hands on his scythe. He sensed something that made the city different from all the others. Whether it'd be the technology or some unknown power, he was not sure. "It hides something that interferes with my destiny." He slowly pointed his menacing scythe forward as he continued. "This scythe shall cut down any who stand in my path of destruction! Like Nibelheim and Cloud Strife, I would want nothing more than this city's death!"

As the soldiers cheered as if they had emotion, a calm Kiyomori Taira interrupted. "My lord, the warrior I have brought to your ranks shall arrive soon enough." Kiyomori wondered if Orochi would be disappointed with this sudden absence of an officer. "I recently gave him his personality in order to make him the extraordinary warrior he once was."

Orochi, however, was unamused at Kiyomori's endeavor. "Is he supposed to be some kind of special warrior? A phantom? How will he be useful if he is absent?"

Kiyomori gave a frightening grin to his lord. "Let's consider him... a first class soldier," replied the mystic slyly. "No cloud or squall could ever interfere with his path to destiny." Kiyomori knew his lord needed to be focused on the invasion but the warrior could be a catalyst for victory.

Orochi turned his head away from Kiyomori and set his focus back on his target. He noticed that an important officer was missing. No sight of a black coat or a long katana was around. "Where is Sephiroth?" Orochi wondered as he spoke to Da Ji. It was unlikely for such a warrior to be absent from the battlefield as well. "I have not seen him since the departure from Koshi Castle..."

Keiji gave a big grin to Orochi. "I heard ol' Sephiroth's just finishing some business," he informed casually. "He said he'll be back when things get interesting." Keiji scratched his head shrouded by thick hair. "Whatever that means, I guess he'll be back before we know it or something."

Orochi chuckled faintly. _So, he chooses to save his power for a later time_, thought the amused commander. _My equal knows no boundaries_. A cold breeze suddenly blew around the area, blowing sand around. The wind touched Orochi's face, grabbing his attention. He felt a cringe in the back of his mind that he hasn't felt in a long period of time. "Do you feel that, Da Ji? The wind that flows from the west..."

The strategist stepped beside Orochi and raised an open palm. Da Ji's face suddenly had shock and awe written all over. "It's cold! The wind's cold, my lord!" She realized that their worst enemies have come back. "Do you think...?"

Orochi turned his head away. "Yes, they have come," he answered nonchalantly. "They have come to interfere with my plans." His anger grew yet he kept his composure in front of his vassals. "The mystics think I'll simply bow down before them? I've come a long way from being a mere prisoner. I will _not_ go down easily." With an even tighter grip on his scythe and a furious look in his eyes, he turned to the army in front of him. "Eliminate, exterminate, and obliterate any who strive to stop me!"

With those words, the soldiers gave out a confident shout, boosting their morale. The ground wavered with thousands of footsteps charging toward the city. The screams of determined soldiers roared throughout the area, echoing through the mountaintops.

On those same steep mountaintops stood three eccentric-looking beings, keeping an eye on the army. The first one was an adolescent mystic with white, bushy hair. His fishing pole remained rested on his right shoulder. His eyes were filled with determination upon watching Orochi's army charge through the outskirts of Midgar. "Hmm, it seems that Orochi's taken a step ahead," he said to his companions. "What do you think, my friend?"

The second was a man with long brown hair that covered half his face. His red and black outfit seemed to be slightly faded but the color still was visible. "After watching what Sephiroth would do to his allies, I fret on what he would do to his enemies," he replied as his head was hung in an angle. "But, a hero is needed to overcome this chaos so I have no choice but to cooperate. What about you, Taigong Wang?"

Taigong Wang gave a smug chuckle. "I'm just here to see everything as it goes." He patted his companion on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to take on Sephiroth and I sense that you haven't lost your touch in swordsmanship at all, Genesis."

"That's right," said the third as he stood near the edge of the mountain. He had long, dark hair that reached the level of his neck yet none covered his face. His wore a blue outfit with short sleeves. On those very sleeves was a pair of silver pauldrons. "Show me how you've improved, hero."

Genesis chuckled heartily. "You're one to talk, my friend" He felt a bond that he had forgotten throughout the years. "It's been years since I've fought alongside you. I'd like Sephiroth and Orochi to see our newly found _folie a deux_, Angeal." He gave his longtime friend a sly grin as Angeal nodded in reply. The two had a bond that none could break easily, even in such a time of chaos. Genesis stepped forward, staring at the battalion of enemies down below. "_The infinite mystery," _chanted the elegant swordsman by heart._ "The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek. But their fates are scattered by war. __One is taken captured, one flies away. And the last becomes a hero._"

"_But the three are still bound by a solemn oath. To seek the answer together, once again,_" finished Angeal who was filled with great nostalgia. He gave out a deep sigh of relief. Reciting those words brought back memories from their younger days. "Ah, LOVELESS. I haven't heard a line from that play in years."

"I'm glad you still remember, my friend," said the flattered Genesis. He then set his eye on the young mystic. "Taigong Wang, how did you get him back here?" he wondered with a curious tone. "I can remember his untimely death in Modeoheim in the hands of a rogue..."

Taigong Wang wore a cunning smirk on his face, hiding the fear he had in the back of his mind. "I can't say," he replied in a subtle way. "My actions may have some dire consequences in the future but I'm prepared for the risk." Taigong Wang looked at Angeal inquisitively. "You don't mind helping me, do you?"

Angeal folded his arms sternly and nodded. "Not at all," he replied surely. "I'm sure you have some good intentions in mind and I'll be happy to bring them to realization." Angeal smirked. His confident eyes set on the distant city and reached both arms onto his back. He smugly revealed a pair of menacing swords made of silver, giving out a shine from the setting sunlight. The two swords were broad and blunt-tipped, known as khandas. Each had the same design. "A thousand heartless troops can't match those who posses love and honor."

Genesis revealed his weapon as well: a long rapier with a shade of red on the blade. He held his proudly in front of his face. "Yes," he replied under his breath. "Love and honor are what truly makes a hero."

Taigong Wang stood in the middle of the two renowned SOLDIER 1sts, pointing his fishing rod forward. "Gentlemen," he spoke with a serious tone. He depended on these two swordsmen for a reason. "You know what to do. Onward!" With those words, he watched his two allies leap into the air as if they were heroic birds flying for freedom. Their silhouettes covered the sun, giving the young mystic an awing sight. After a still moment and at the highest point of their jump, the two swordsmen lunged down the steep mountain, like hawks eying their victims from below. "Everything is going according to plan," he told himself as he slowly materialized in thin air.

The wind of the west didn't bother Orochi; it only informed him that it was the right time to strike. His sight focused on an oncoming army from Midgar. None were holding any long-ranged weapons; all for close-quarter combat, just like the old times. "Just how I like it," he whispered, but the whisper slowly turned into a scream. "Like Nibelheim, I want this city dead! Attack!" His roar proved to be the catalyst that set off tens of thousands of soldiers to fight.

Da Ji looked at her lord's serious face as the soldiers charged past them. "Lord Orochi," she began softly in his ear. "I've been told that Sima Yi had conspired against Nobunaga Oda." It wasn't much of a surprise to her or anyone in the ranks. "He says that he's willing to rejoin your ranks."

Orochi wasn't amused. Sima Yi had always been a cunning strategist who schemes from the shadows but his betrayal in the first war had put Orochi's trust into shreds. "Hmph," he replied indifferently. "If he wishes to return, then make sure he has something to offer."

Da Ji chuckled slyly. "Well, he says he formed his own personal army," she persuaded. "I'm sure we could use that to _our_ advantage now, couldn't we?" Behind her words, she wanted her own personal unit to boss around instead of Orochi's extra ones.

"Do as you wish," chuckled Orochi as he grinned at Da Ji's hidden intentions. "I need not any more vassals if Sephiroth should remain by my side." His confidence on his equal grew as he had proven his loyalty in the past. "I am sure one such as Sephiroth could defeat those meddling mystics." He sensed more eyes watching from a distance. _I know you're all watching me_, he thought. _If you can see how powerful my army is now, you better stay away_.

As Orochi spoke within the rear of his army, another pair of mystics watched his tirade from a distant mountaintop. One was an old man in a purple robe. In his hand was a deck of tarot cards. His appearance was not as fierce as his fighting skills. "Orochi has grown more powerful than before, Fu Xi" he said to the other. "Our interference in this battle would change the tides here yet I sense we can't change one's fate"

The second wore a silver armor that covered his whole body. His appearance was incomplete with the lack of his trusted broadsword. "That is true," he began in his deep voice. "The humans control their own fate and their own lives, Zuo Ci. We're just here to guide them." He rubbed his chin as he continued overlooking and observing the actions of Orochi's army. "Normally, humans can't control chaos. It is usually their enemy."

"Indeed," a cold voice from behind the two mystics replied. His appearance was menacing. He wore a red flowing cape that covered his whole body. His collar covered a third of his pale face. His long, flowing black hair flew with the strong winds. "But chaos can be a powerful ally." His serious tone showed no signs of sarcasm whatsoever. "I'll gladly destroy this army myself if I have to."

Zuo Ci and Fu Xi's attention directed to the mysterious man. They had their utmost confidence in him. "For now, he shall rely on his skills," Zuo Ci said to his comrade. "If young Cloud is unable to make it here, then this man will be the hero."

Fu Xi was amused at the mysterious warrior. "You're perspicacious. I like that," he praised. "What is your name?"

The man turned around, his cape flowing with the motion. "They call me… Vincent," he answered as he walked away. If his appearance alone was menacing, what more could his skill on battle be capable of?

"I doubt Cloud will make it," Fu Xi gladly admitted. He knew Cloud was still weakened by Orochi. "But this Vincent man is quite the alternative. I'm willing to see his true power."

The eyes that set on Orochi's army were powerful yet had fear shrouded within. No one was sure if one warrior could be the hero that would save Midgar but a barrage of warriors would change the tides of battle.

* * *

I know what you're asking me. "Hey, Ralphy, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Because my back hurts with all the knives being struck. No one cares whether I'm alright or how am I doing. My classmates sure don't, so why the hell should I care about anyone else? They're all liars and hypocrites that stab me in the back while they think they're all awesome. Why am I acting this way, you ask? AM I BEING TOO "_EMO_" FOR YOU, HUH?! Go ahead, press the red X at the corner of your screen! Like _I_ care!

For those of you laughing on your seats, I am beyond serious when I'm typing this but what do you know? Why should _you_ care? You don't understand my pain. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what it's like to be in a class of 33 and have no one appreciate you or to consider you as a friend, yet all the other talentless fodder get all the attention. But... for those who care a little about the story, enjoy it... because the sun's sinking low.


	10. Prelude 9B: Heartless

If this place was ECW, then consider me as Christian Cage. If this section was TNA, then consider me as Kurt Angle. I am the only thing that can save this section from total abandonment. This place is running with crappy Mary Sues and random party skits, all the good non-yaoi ones are getting buried by the day. I respect the writers here who strive to improve and try to tell a wonderful story. However, I don't respect the ones who come here and type some poorly written, awfully worded stories that make no sense at all. See? I may hate Yaoi but I damn well respect the authors. I respect them because they do something that is worked on for weeks and executed well. But majority of the community would rather overlook such great works and read random party skits and Mary Sues.

To settle this, I've set up a poll in my profile page to give you non-supportive readers a voice. Should this story, the only thing that saved this place from burial, move out and go to either the Final Fantasy VII or the Final Fantasy crossover section? Go ahead. Show me how you all cooperate to take me out. I'm waiting! If 25 of you answer with "Yes", I'm off and you'll never hear from me in this section again. **That's a promise that I won't break**. Go and spread the word to take down the author of the most dominating story in the Warriors Orochi section. Come on, go and spread your hatred of me around! Run to your message boards and try to drive me out. That's what you're all good at: burying the new guy.

However, if 25 of you answer "No" as well, then you have accepted me as a good author that saved this section from abandonment. It isn't bragging if I can back it up. I've been writing stories since the third grade so you can't change the way I write. And just so we're clear, this poll will be blind, meaning none of you can see the results until _**I**_ say so. This is just to prevent any of you to see the standings and become bias about this. Now, **choose wisely** or **try and stop me**.

* * *

**Prelude 9B – Heartless**

_The lack of ammunition proved to be a liability in Shinra's ranks, forcing them to face the army in close quarter combat. With the utmost confidence in the Shinra army, Tseng, the leader of the Turks, had ordered his own personal crew to help out with side missions before joining the battlefield itself. This plan was to pave the way for a quick and simple victory. On the contrary, little did Tseng know what fate had in store for him._

Within the eminent Shinra Headquarters, Tseng, the leader of the Turks, stood motionless in front of his window. The only view he could see was the divergence of the Shinra Infantrymen toward Midgar's outskirts. The sun was on its last breath as it slowly sunk into the horizon. His thoughts remained on the war, rather than his own safety. As he continued to look ominously through the glass, he heard approaching footsteps from behind, all muffled by the velvet carpet around the room.

"Sir," said a concerned, familiar male voice from the doorway. "Everyone else in the building has already evacuated. Aren't you coming along?"

Tseng sighed as he turned around. The sight of the young Dreamer Corleone relieved his senses a little yet he was still tense all around. "Where _is_ the staff being evacuated to?"

"Costa Del Sol," replied Dreamer as he slowly approached Tseng's desk. "Every staff member is required to stay there indefinitely until everything is all right." He swayed his head away with a worried look on his face. He had a slight quiver on his voice as he continued. " Yet some of us choose to stay here..."

Tseng gave out a slight chuckle. He knew Dreamer had something running through his mind. "What do you mean? Do you have something else to finish?"

Dreamer nodded weakly. "No, not really but I'm just waiting for the others to get back from their missions." He gradually approached the same window Tseng stood in front of. He sighed as he looked at the view of the deserted city. "I can't leave them behind with a good conscience."

"That's pretty noble of you," Tseng laughed at Dreamer's sincerity. "You remind me of a friend I had from SOLDIER." Tseng sighed as he suddenly remembered his long departed friend.

Crossing his arms, Dreamer wore a slight frown on his face as well as a little annoyance in his eyes. "I never liked him that much," he muttered under his breath.

Tseng gave Dreamer a faded grin. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked. "Would you mind if you go to the Slums for me?"

"Didn't you send Orton there recently?" a confused Dreamer asked. This led to him having a bad feeling running down his spine. "Did Orton get into trouble again?"

Tseng shook his head. "No, no, not at all. I've sent Orton to the Slums for a rather special mission. I need you to check up on our little Cetra at the Sector 5 Church." He knew it was a familiar mission for his Turks but Tseng wanted to make sure none remained in the Slums before any hostile forces invade. "This time, make her come here. Make her an offer she can't refuse."

Dreamer was puzzled even more with his superior's orders. "Why would you need _her_ in this kind of situation?"

The Turk leader chuckled. "You'll see..." He spoke no more words as he got back to his chair. He had more important things to worry about rather than questioning from his co-employees.

Dreamer nodded as he shut the door on the way out. _What could Tseng want with that Cetra? It's no time for a patrol mission_, thought the puzzled Turk. With an assemblage of thoughts running across his mind, Dreamer needed a little closure. After reaching into his coat pocket and revealing a small, gray cellphone, he dialed a certain phone number.

The silence at the Slums was deafening. No living being was seen walking around, making each footstep nearly echo around the area. The thin shroud of darkness made the area creepy and paranoia inducing, as if something would jump out of nowhere and attack.

The high pitched ringing coming from a cellphone made nearly made him jump out of his shoes. With a relieved sigh, he reached into his pocket and placed his phone beside his right ear. "Orton here. What is it?"

"Hey man, it's good to here from you," wondered Dreamer with a sense of relief going down his spine. "Where are you?"

Orton grinned as he heard from a familiar voice after a long period of silence. "Oh, Dreamer," he replied. He looked around the perimeter. A number of small, old buildings made of scrap metal surrounded him. Nothing threatening or the sort. "I'm currently at Sector 7, in front of a rundown shopping area. The civilians have deserted the area, right?"

Dreamer leaned on a nearby wall in the hallway. "Yeah, but I heard some people still reside there. Bandits, drifters and other lowlifes; keep an eye out for those kind of people." Remembering what Tseng had told him, Dreamer recalled the special mission given to Orton. "Hey, what did Tseng ask you to do there anyway?

Orton kept himself aware of his surroundings as he continued the conversation. "He asked me to garner the help of some rogue group. Maybe AVALANCHE, maybe Corneo. I'm not sure which." Orton had a crestfallen tone in his voice before he spoke further. "Damn it, I was promised a front line position in the coming battle. I really wanted to kick some ass." He suddenly felt his anger raging through his veins as he spoke, as if he wanted to throw his cellphone far away.

"Calm down," said Dreamer, trying to retain his friend's composure. "I'm coming to the Slums as well. If you're done at Sector 7, let's meet up at the Sector 5 church."

Orton knew what Dreamer's exact mission was, leading him to laugh openly. "You got watchdog duty again? Man, what's Tseng thinking nowadays, sending us for regular missions when a hostile force is coming?"

Dreamer suspired deeply and remained silent in thought.

"Hey, man," Orton interrupted the silence. "Sorry, I gotta go. I wanna finish the mission so I can join the action. I'll see you later!" Orton put his cellphone back in his pocket. He stood in front of an old bar that looked hauntingly depressing. The wooden exterior seemed to be a disheartening sight yet all the other buildings were as well. "_7th Heaven_ eh?" muttered Orton as he observed the large sign nailed in front of the building. "That's sounds catchy." With no streetlights on, the area was eerie as if someone had an eye on him. Orton shrugged and slowly set foot on the rickety, wooden steps.

Dreamer gave out another sigh as he kept his phone away. He fixed his black coat and tie as he stood firmly. The night wasn't getting any younger and a haggard body couldn't win a skirmish. Depressed and disappointed, he slowly walked through the hallway, heading out for his sudden mission. As he strolled through the silent hallways, a brash young woman with short blonde hair stood smugly in front of Dreamer. "Oh, it's _you_, Hikari," he uttered disappointedly. "What are you doing here for? Shouldn't you be ogling Tseng in his office?"

Hikari shook her head with a sly smirk. "Sarcastic as always," answered the young woman in a smug tone. "I've been assigned to watch over the battlefield aerially with Rude. Apparently, there have been reports of a SOLDIER 1st class sighted around the city."

Dreamer shrugged. "You don't need to rub it in any more," he said under his breath. He was annoyed at Hikari for getting a better mission rather than doing watchdog duty at the Sector 5 slums.

"What job did you get then?" asked a curious Hikari. "Something far from the battlefield, I presume."

"I have watchdog duty…" Dreamer sighed unenthusiastically as he looked away. "I have to sit by the sidelines and watch the Cetra, damn it." He knew his complaining wouldn't solve anything so he decided to grieve silently.

Meanwhile, Tseng slouched behind his desk within the confines of his office. His depression filled the room, overcoming the silence as his eyes were filled with worry, staring blankly at space. Impulsively, he opened a drawer at the left side of the desk. A small, black box containing a number of envelopes sat inside. The envelopes have aged nearly 4 years old and still, they remain closed. The word "SEALED" was plastered around it, making a confidential package. "Eighty-eight letters," sighed Tseng while he held the box in front of his eyes. It was as if he was talking to someone within the room. "And you never got a chance to read them all." He mulled at the box of old letters with straight, sad eyes. The letters were for a friend who never had a chance to return home from a few years ago. All of a sudden, the window beside the Turk leader cried a loud shatter, giving him quite a shock.

-----

Orton slowly set foot in the rundown bar. Two small tables were toppled over along with a set of chairs. Along with those, a long table stood firmly in front of a row of wine and liquor bottles. A rusty pinball machine was positioned beside an old jukebox. Below was a suspicious thin line of white light emanating from the floor. "Hmph, is this all?" observed Orton. "Why the hell did Tseng send me here?" But out of the blue, Orton felt a presence from behind. He carefully reached beneath his coat for his weapon. The assailant lunged toward him. With a grin, Orton felt the wind speed of the assailant's movements and sidestepped from the attempted ambush. "Too slow!" he smirked as he revealed a metallic rod from his coat. He swung the rod towards his assailant's skull, giving out a clang upon contact.

A tall, robust man collapsed like a tree newly cut down. He held his head in pain as he landed on his shoulder. He was a dark colored man bearing a crew cut and a thin beard. His right hand was somehow replaced with a machine gun.

Orton stood triumphantly in front of the assailant. "Anything else you want to try, Barret?" He gave a sharp look around in case of other would-be assailants. "Come on, anyone else? I'll kick 'em in the head if I have to."

Barret shook his head, trying to shake away the pain. "What do you want, Turk?" he asked in a rough voice. He was still shaken by the pain in his head yet he could still growl angrily as always.

Orton shook his head. "Why so serious?" He started pacing around the supine Barret before continuing. "I came here to ask you and that gun arm of yours for assistance."

Barret carefully sat up before replying with a sharp glare at Orton. "Why the hell would need _my_ help?" he growled. "You're from Shinra! You're slowly sucking away the planet's resources with those Mako reactors."

Orton chuckled. "Is that all? Not this time, buddy," he replied coolly. "The Mako Reactors aren't working now, since that earthquake. That'd make you at least a bit happy."

Barret grunted at the smug Turk but couldn't do anything with his head still hurting. "Serves you right, you damn leeches! That's what you get for exploiting the planet!"

Orton sternly pointed the metallic rod at the weakened AVALANCHE member. "You realize that this isn't our planet anymore, don't you? Our planet has been a victim of something called 'The Uprooting', where our planet and timeline get shifted and disrupted into another realm." Suddenly, Orton slapped himself for giving away too much information. _Damn it, Orton__, _he thought angrily.

Barret stood up from his position and had cooled down his temper. "So, it's that bad, eh?" said the rough mercenary. "I'm just one guy. I can't do nothing for you, got it?"

Orton shook his head in slight disdain. "You need some more guys, right?" he asked as he leaned on a nearby concrete wall. "Then find some, you moron! I've heard there were a lot of mercenaries like you in the nearby villages. Mêlée specialists too; good with spears and swords. If you can get those guys to fight for you and Midgar doesn't fall, I will personally help you find your friends."

Barret suddenly gave a sharp glare at the Turk and pointed his gun arm at him. "How do I know this ain't some Shinra trap to get rid of their enemies?"

Orton stood closer to Barret and looked him right in the eye. "Shinra isn't stupid, you know," he said coldly. The casual and lax tone in Orton's voice changed to a serious and earnest one. "If don't want to help, that's fine with me but it'll be your loss as well." Orton sighed guiltily before continuing. He knew he had to make Barret a good offer, whether it'd be positive or not. "One of your friends is currently in our possession." Orton placed a curled finger on his chin.

Barret couldn't restrain himself and impulsively grabbed Orton by the collar. "Why you little punk!" he shouted. "If you lay one finger on her, you're as good as dead, you know?"

Orton pushed Barret away and smacked him with the metallic rod once again yet this time, the mercenary had resisted the shot. "Don't you dare touch me again," he said as he leaned back on the same wall again. "Currently, we're giving her medical treatment because she's in a semiconscious state for whatever reason." Orton continued as he walked behind the stern Barret. "Doesn't that call for a _little_ gratitude? It'd be a real shame if we kept her as a prisoner instead of a patient, eh?" Orton placed the metallic rod back in his coat pocket, giving Barret a little comfort. "It's your call."

Barret knew he was trapped in a corner. If he accepted, he would be helping his worst enemy. Yet if he refuses, the city would fall and nothing would be gained at all. He decided to swallow his pride and take the offer. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll be there. But you better promise you'd give Tifa back after this is through."

Orton crossed his arms leniently. "I'll see what I can do," he replied under his breath. Without another word, he started to leave the bar and hope for Barret to keep his word. He knew his job was done so wasting more time in the slums would only prove to be meaningless. He remembered his meeting with Dreamer at the Sector 5 church and proceeded through the dark and empty city.

-----

The two young Turks heard the shatter from a few feet away. "Did you hear that?" Dreamer worried. Suddenly, the corner of his eye caught the sight of a blood-ridden sword going through the door of Tseng's office. Dreamer worriedly dashed toward the door with a fear in his mind. "No..." he whispered under his breath. His heart pounded in his chest with the sight of that sword reeling out of the door. The sword brought back memories from years ago. _Is that the Buster Sword? It can't be,_ he thought. As Dreamer examined the sword, it slowly reeled back inside the room. It meant that the wielder was still in the premises, bringing more fear into Dreamer's mind.

Hikari reached into her coat and revealed a pistol. "Let's go," she spoke softly to her comrades before she kicked the door open, giving a loud thud from inside the room. Her eyes suddenly filled with shock with what she saw lying on the floor. "Tseng!"

Tseng laid on the face down on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded the body of the Turk leader. His breaths were heavy but those seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive. Death seemed imminent.

"Dreamer, get help!" exclaimed the serious Hikari as she tried to examine Tseng's wounds.

However, Dreamer remained still outside, petrified and nervous at the sight of the broadsword that penetrated the door. _No, it can't be him,_ he worried. His guilt started to overwhelm his thoughts, making him sweat profusely. _He's dead, damn it! He just can't be here! _All of a sudden, Dreamer ran away in panic, leaving Hikari behind to deal with this unknown assailant. He never thought he'd ever see that same sword again after that very day four years ago.

"Tseng!" Hikari shouted as she held Tseng in her arms. She looked at his pale face as she anxiously waited for Dreamer to return, unbeknownst to her comrade's abandonment. "Hold on! You can't die here!" She shook Tseng a few times in order to wake him up but as expected, the Turk leader remained in his unconscious state. Hikari felt a tear shedding but before any tear could drop, she felt an eerie presence leering at her. She slowly set Tseng down and pulled out her pistol once more. She kept a keen eye around the silent room. Nothing suspicious but a broken window. It was so silent that she could hear her heart pounding with fear. But as her heart pounded, another pounded even louder. Suddenly, a strange presence emerged from behind the suspicious Turk. "Is he _alive_ or is he _dead_?!" a creepily familiar voice roared. Hikari turned around, only to see a familiar looking young man. The spiky hair . "It's you!" she muttered fearfully. "You're that SOLDIER 1st! The pretty boy!"

The assailant overwhelmed Hikari with merely his appearance. "Yes," he said coldly as if he were heartless and emotionless. "I _was_ that man!" He swiftly grabbed Hikari by the throat and looked straight into her eyes. "For many years, I wasn't seen as a brave hero… but as a _pretty boy_, a fan club figure…" He continued with raw anger and emotion within the tone of his voice with his grip tightening. "I am not that man anymore! I will never settle for second best. I will _never_ put my life for the sake of others again!" His arm didn't quiver as Hikari tried to struggle out of his forceful grip. He tightly gripped his bloodstained broadsword with his free hand and gave a sharp glare at Hikari. "There is no one more dominant in this world than me. Not Angeal! Not Sephiroth!" He lifted his sword above his shoulder and gave out a grunt as a thunderous slash made contact with the Turk.

Hikari was released from the SOLDIER 1st's grip and landed on the marble floor in a semiconscious state. The pain was too great for her to endure. The slash proved too much for her as she tried to stand. "No... How could you..."

The assailant crouched down in front of Hikari. "Tell me," he said calmly before returning to a furious tone. He looked at Hikari straight in the eyes once again. "Is he _alive_ or is he _dead_?"

The Turk breathed heavily before she spoke. "Who...are you...talking about?" she said in between desperate gasps.

The assailant laughed briefly but returned to a straight face immediately. "You know who I'm talking about! Is he _alive_ or is he _dead_?"

Hikari gave nothing but silence.

The assailant shook his head. "Why would you do this to me?" he asked as he crouched in front of Hikari's face. "Do you know what it's like to be shot down while your friends abandoned you?" His eyes remained in sharp contact with Hikari's. "You wanna know what's worse? My supposed 'best friend' stayed in the sidelines as I was gunned down by troops. Not just any troops; _you're_ troops." His eyes were on fire as he continued. "Now tell me, is he _alive_ or is he _dead_?"

But with a clear glance at Hikari, he realized that he would never receive any straight answer from his victim. He sensed that the Turk was a tough one. He raised the broadsword above his head. "You don't understand my pain!" he shouted with great animosity. "I am Zack Fair! Remember my name!" Another forceful slash empowered by emotion had made its mark on Hikari, rendering a cold silence in the room.

* * *

How about that? After one month of absence, I come back with a new chapter, with a bang. Crisis Core's hero is now a villain. Why? It's because of **you**. It's because of you all that Zack Fair is now the new Sun Wukong to Kiyomori. It's because of you all that Tseng and Hikari died in his hands. It's because of you that Zack Fair now bears _my _personality. I will use this SOLDIER First Class as a way to smite your favorites, no matter what the circumstances are. Your hero is now a villain and I applaud you for that!

This is why I am the most dominant author of this Warriors Orochi section. No other non-yaoi story is as good as mine. I have at least a hundred characters at my disposal. I have a hundred thousand words still left unwritten. I have plenty more of those plot twists and shocking moments still waiting for their time to reveal themselves. No other story in this section has so much of a good thing!


End file.
